La reina del odio
by CarlosJim04
Summary: Esto sucede después de las bodas de Canterlot y antes del Imperio de Cristal Puede una poni que fue traicionada por todos sus conocidos volver a confiar en ellos Puede dejar que la amistad regrese de nuevo a su corazón? Eso es lo que la unicornio Twilight Sparkle se pregunta Esto sucede en un universo alterno, diferente al universo donde se lleva a cabo la serie
1. Chapter 1

**My Little pony y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la empresa Hasbro y a Laurent Faust.**

 **Este fic se da después de Las bodas de Canterlot y antes de El Imperio de Cristal.**

Twilight se encontraba en ese momento preocupada por su futuro, muchas cosas le pasaron en la última semana y mañana tenía que hablar con la Princesa Celestia lo cual la tenía algo tensa a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba para ella, estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Ya que no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que escucho entre las Princesas, eso la tenía muy alterada sobre todo por los eventos que habían ocurrido unas horas antes y que comenzaba a revivir otra vez...

 _La unicornio lavanda caminaba con tristeza hacia su habitación en el palacio de Canterlot, había pasado toda la semana actuando a la defensiva, esperando que al menos una de sus amigas o su fiel asistente Spike le creyeran cuando decía que esa pony no era Cadance pero ninguna de sus amigas la apoyo ni le creyó ya que creían que estaba imaginando cosas y actuando de manera irracional e insensible._

 _Mientras seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos sus pasos la llevaron cerca de la habitación de su mentora donde se encontraban reunidas las Princesas, al parecer discutían algo importante por lo que se acercó un poco para escuchar la charla que tenían._

− _¿Estas segura de esto hermana?, recuerda que fue gracias a Twilight que se logró salvar al reino y que yo regresara a la normalidad además de que ella logro recuperar los elementos de la armonía para proteger a Equestria de amenazas futuras._

− _Lo sé, pero su comportamiento esta semana no fue exactamente de lo mejor y al ser su tutora tengo que asegurarme que nadie piense mal de su forma de actuar, no quiero que los ponis piensen que consiento esa clase de comportamiento que es lo que dio a entender durante esta semana._

− _¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer? , ¿Decirle que se vaya? – la voz de Luna se oía molesta por la actitud de su hermana logrando impactar a la unicornio lavanda que pego aún más su oído para escuchar mejor._

− _No lo sé, no es el comportamiento que espero en mi alumna, se pasó del límite esta semana y decirle que se vaya es algo que tenía en mente puesto que esta clase de comportamiento no es algo que apruebe para lo que tenía planeado para ella – la voz de su mentora reflejaba su decepción en ese comentario. Mismo que logro afectar a su alumna._

 _Solo eso había bastado para que la unicornio saliera llorando a su habitación, sus amigas no se habían disculpado con ella y además su mentora le diría que se fuera al día siguiente, era algo que ella no podía soportar, algo que no quería aceptar y que comenzaba a afectarla emocionalmente, una vez que Twilight entro llamo a su asistente Spike pero este no se encontraba ahí y pensó que como todos el estaría molesto con ella. Razón por la que habría preferido pasar la noche afuera, con esto en mente se arrojó sobre la cama para desahogarse pensando en por qué todos estaban actuando así con ella cuando su único error había sido lo que ayudo a descubrir el engaño de la reina de los Changelings…_

El recuerdo había terminado de forma abrupta mientras Twilight permanecía en un rincón de la habitación mirando de frente a un espejo. Sumida en su propio mundo, su mente la hacía creer cosas que no eran ciertas jugándole sucio al mostrarle imágenes de la Princesa Celestia reprendiéndola y diciendo que ya no la quería más como su alumna, junto a ella aparecían sus amigas dándole la espalda mientras se burlaban. A pesar de tener razón al final cuando descubrió a la Reina Chrysalis, tan preocupada y sumida estaba en su tristeza cuando creyó escuchar una voz proveniente de algún lugar, al principio era como un susurro pero pronto fue ganando fuerza hasta que logro escucharlo a la perfección.

− _Twilight…Oh Twiligh_ _t, ven aquí frente al espejo_ – la unicornio lavanda comenzó a acercarse algo confundida e incrédula a lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, era un espejo de cuerpo completo el cual no tenía nada fuera de lo normal. El cual examino con detenimiento varias veces tratando de entender que estaba ocurriendo cuando su reflejo comenzó sonreír y cambiar su apariencia, se veía más sombría e insana. Incluso la mirada reflejaba locura – _Pobre niña, tus amigas te traicionaron cuando más las necesitabas, ¿cierto?, cada una te dio la espalda sin siquiera escucharte, ¿Y qué decir de tu hermano y mejor amigo que se supone debió apoyarte?, ¿o ese Dragón al que también consideras un hermano menor y que has cuidado y educado?, todos te traicionaron mi niña, ya no puedes confiar en ninguno de ellos,_ _Dime Twilight, ¿dónde estaba la lealtad de Rainbow, o la honestidad de Apple Jack cuando les aseguraste de que esa no era Cadance?, ninguna de ellas te creyó y ninguna quiso apoyarte. Ni siguiera tu leal asistente te creyó y pensabas que al menos él lo haría._

− ¡Pero yo les di razones para pensar todo eso, me puse paranoica solo porque pensaba que ella no merecía a mi hermano! – respondía la unicornio tratando de justificar a todos para luego tirar el espejo con su magia y no seguir escuchándola, el silencio se hizo presente una vez más mientras se repetía así misma a manera de susurro: "todo está bien, todo estará bien".

Mientras la mente le jugaba trucos sucios a la portadora del elemento de la magia su amiga Applejack dormía en otra habitación algo inquieta, se encontraba teniendo un sueño un tanto raro que era más como un mensaje de su subconsciente, la pony granjera estaba soñando el momento en que las cinco decidieron disculparse con Twilight sin saber que eso no llegaría a pasar.

− Muy bien chicas, mañana temprano nos disculparemos con nuestra amiga ya que es muy tarde para hacerlo y todas debemos descansar, sé que ella comprenderá y aceptara nuestras disculpas – comentaba animada la pony terrestre confiada en que todo saldría bien y esto solo sería una anécdota que quedaría atrás.

− No lo sé creo que deberíamos ir de una vez a disculparnos, a lo mejor pensara que ya no confiamos en ella y eso me pondría muy triste – la tímida Pegaso no parecía muy convencida con esperar a mañana, siendo ella el elemento de la amabilidad se sentía culpable de no haberle creído a su amiga y deseaba arreglar las cosas para no cargar con eso.

− No temas Flutershy, yo me quedare despierta ya que tengo que practicar mi vuelo veloz – le respondía con ese tono presuntuoso la Pegaso celeste, ella no se estaba tomando muy enserio la situación y no consideraba necesario apresurar algo que quizás ella ya habría olvidado.

− Yo le confeccionare un adorno para su cabello como señal de disculpa – se apresuró a responder Rarity emocionada de participar también y… – Yo puedo ayudarte en eso, estoy seguro que a Twilight no le importara que te ayude – Le comento Spike interrumpiéndola a lo cual esta acepto su ayuda.

− Yo también me disculpare y cuando regresemos a Ponyville le realizare una fiesta de disculpa – decía la alegre Pinkie mientras hablaba sin parar de todo lo que haría para hacerla sentir bien mientras se apartaba del resto, algo típico en ella.

− ¡Que no se diga más ponis! , mañana temprano nos disculparemos con Twilight– de esta manera Applejack terminaba la reunión con las demás sin saber que las cosas pronto se tornarían más extrañas.

En el cielo, justo en la luna orbitaban las cutie marks de las cinco ponys junto con una cara que mostraba su descontento y que poco a poco tomaba la forma de Applejack – ¡ **Debiste disculparte con tu amiga cuando tuviste la oportunidad, ahora ya es tarde!** – el gentil recuerdo poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla y para mejorar el cuadro varias copias de ella aparecieron para reclamarle mientras decían al unísono: " **¡Eres una vergüenza Applejack debiste disculparte con ella!",** el repentino ataque la había tomado por sorpresa y por más que intentaba apartarlas le era imposible. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a lanzar patadas pero estas solo las atravesaban como si no estuvieran ahí, desesperada por ello decidió correr pero una nueva aparición se lo impidió, ahora había una Applejack gigante portando el elemento de la honestidad que solo la veía con desdén - **¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?, como guardiana del elemento de la honestidad deberías poder reconocer la verdad de la mentira, es una completa vergüenza que te llames a ti misma la pony más honesta –** la pobre granjera intento escapar de su versión gigante pero las sorpresas aún seguían apareciendo y ahora eran sus padres quienes la veían con desaprobación – **Eres una total decepción, esa desconfianza que mostraste a tu amiga al no creerle… estamos muy decepcionados de ti Apple Jack, pensamos que te habíamos educado mejor que esto –** la pony granjera solo cerro sus ojos mientras se repetía incesantemente que nada de esto estaba pasando, que nada de eso podía ser cierto hasta que finalmente despertó muy agitada de su sueño.

Agitada Applejack se decía a si misma – ¡¿Que henos fue eso?! , ¿Un sueño?, ¿una premonición?, ¿una pesadilla?, ¿qué cosa?, ya es media noche…no pienso ir a su cuarto ahora, no quiero interrumpir su sueño – Lo que la granjera desconocía es que tres de sus amigas estaban teniendo el mismo sueño a excepción de Raimbow Dash quien seguía practicando su vuelo veloz.

En la habitación de Twilight las cosas se volvían cada vez más bizarras, siendo las once de la noche, una hora antes de que Apple Jack despertara a causa de su pesadilla, volvía a hacerse presente el reflejo en todos los fragmentos del espejo y haciendo uso de su labia comenzó a jugar con la frágil mente de su dueña para hacerla caer en la locura total.

− _Mira las fotos del suelo, ¿en que momento las saco Pinkie Pie te preguntaras?, bueno ella es muy enérgica y diferente a las demás, porque no miras la del centro, mira el rostro de tu mentora y el enojo que demuestra_ – En ese punto Twilight ya había caído a la manipulación de su propia imagen, en el breve lapso de tiempo se mostraba lo mucho que esto comenzaba a afectarla y muestra de ello era el estado de la habitación el cual era todo un caos.

La unicornio lavanda dirigió su vista hacia la foto para luego verse rodeada de varias cabezas de la princesa las cuales orbitaban a su alrededor – **¡Eres una vergüenza Twilight!, no mereces ser mi alumna, regresa a Pony ville, ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! –** esto había impresionado demasiado profundamente a la pobre pero no conforme con ello también aparecieron visiones de sus amigas, Spike y su hermano quienes movían la cabeza en señal de negación – **Si la Princesa dice que no es de confianza ya no deberíamos de ser amigas de ella, nos decepcionaste Twilight, ya no seremos tus amigas –** las cabezas de la princesa solar y de sus amigas desaparecieron dejándola muy sensible y afectada por lo que le habían dicho al punto de cerrar sus ojos para no verlas más, comenzaba a hiperventilarse cuando esa voz la llamo nuevamente obligándola a mirar nuevamente al espejo – _¿Las escuchaste?, deberías adelantarte y regresar a recoger tus cosas a Pony ville, acabas de aprender una importante lección mi niña,_ _ **¡Si no tienes amigas ni personas a quienes darles tu confianza no puedes ser traicionada!, ¡tarde o temprano las amigas te traicionan así que para que tenerlos!.**_

− Si tienes razón, para que tener amigas si tarde o temprano me traicionaran, nadie es de confianza, yo…yo… ¡yo borrare la amistad de mi cabeza!, me asegurare de no confiar en nadie, ¡nadie es digno de mi amistad y todos ellos pagaran caro el haberme traicionado! , ellos lo pagaran.

Siendo la media noche la unicornio lavanda salió de su habitación y se encamino a la biblioteca de Canterlot, una vez ahí tomaría varios libros de magia que contenían hechizos que le ayudarían en su propósito y a olvidar a sus amigas. Pero para asegurarse de que su plan funcionaría también iría a la bóveda de los elementos y forzaría la cerradura mágica para sustraer el elemento que le correspondía, el elemento de la magia.

Estando en la biblioteca a la cual entro con un hechizo de tele transportación comenzó a buscar en la secciones de magia negra, sección que las tres princesas prohibían pasar y tenía a dos guardias en su entrada. Twilight tenía que ser rápida y estar lo menos posible en la biblioteca si quería escapar sin ser vista.

− No, tampoco es este, ni este, ¡¿dónde está ese libro de magia?! – se decía así misma la unicornio lavanda algo molesta mientras revisaba libro tras libro hasta que encontró un libro con hechizos especiales que estaba muy oculto en el estante – ¿Ah?, hechizos paralizantes…esto me servirá muy bien, me llevare este libro sus hechizos me servirán de mucho – Twilight paso una hora revisando la biblioteca, siendo las dos de la madrugada encontró los libros que buscaba y algo más que le sería útil en su momento, también tuvo tiempo de aprender uno de los hechizos de parálisis ya que considero que podría usarlo.

Tras terminar sus asuntos en la biblioteca salió con el mismo cuidado para dirigirse a la bóveda que contenían los elementos de la armonía, sabía que debería tener cuidado una vez que llegara ahí para la extracción pero casi llegando a su destino no espero encontrarse a Raimbow Dash quien se dirigió a su encuentro al considerar extraño que ella aun anduviera de pie por el castillo.

− ¡Twilight, amiga! , ¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde cuando deberías estar descansando?, son las dos y media de la mañana – la pregunta de la pegaso molesto a la unicornio que rápidamente se puso a la defensiva ya que no pensó encontrarse a alguna de ellas en su camino a la bóveda pero no dejaría que la detuviera.

– ¡No te importa a donde me dirija Rainbow, ahora abre paso! – La reacción de su amiga la tomó por sorpresa ya que jamás se había comportado de esa manera haciéndole pensar que algo estaba mal – Espera un momento Twilight, por favor dime que ocurre, ¿Y a donde te diriges con tanta prisa?, las chicas y yo tenemos algo planeado para dentro de una horas y...

− Ah, que interesante...me prepararon algo… – dijo con sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a caminar de lado tratando de rodearla – si es todo lo que tienes que decir retírate de mi camino, tengo cosas importantes que hacer... -agrego desinteresada la unicornio quien no dejaba de mirar con cierta molestia a su amiga la cual no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

− Twilight no puedes irte, lo que pasara pronto es importante y es muy necesario, tu sabes como soy, siempre apoyo a quien me necesita y siempre le soy leal a mis amigas por igual, jamás he defraudado a nadie y jamás llegara a pasar – las palabras de la pegaso celeste solo hicieron reír a la unicornio causando el desconcierto en su amiga, definitivamente había algo mal en ella y debía descubrir lo que era pero nada la prepararía para lo que ella tendría que decirle.

− ¿Enserio eres alguien leal Rainbow?, porque creo que fue apenas ayer que tú me defraudaste a mí por una semana y aun cuando demostré tener la razón ni tú ni ninguna de las que se dicen ser mis amigas se disculparon conmigo, no asistí a la boda de mi hermano porque él aún seguía molesto sin mencionar que pase la noche sola porque Spike tampoco quiso estar ahí y tú… ¡¿tú te dices ser mi amiga?! . Yo en toda la semana esperaba que al menos una de ustedes me creyera y me diera la razón ya que siempre la tengo pero eso ya no importa, solo necesito una cosa más y regresare a Pony ville a recoger mis pertenencias, no me interesa escuchar una falsa disculpa – Aun con lo dicho por la unicornio lavanda, Raimbow intento detenerla e impedir que se fuera antes de aclararle que todo había sido un malentendido y que nadie estaba molesta con ella.

Sabiendo que no tendría más opciones y que la pegaso la detendría a cualquier costo. Twilight preparo un hechizo que la paralizaría unas cuantas horas, sin embargo estaba subestimando la velocidad de su amiga ya que ninguno de los rayos mágicos lograba tocarla mientras que Raimbow trataba de acercarse lo más posible a ella para detenerla.

– ¡Quédate quieta Raimbow Crash! –le gritaba algo frustrada mientras seguía lanzando los rayos uno tras otro tratando de darle pero pronto la oportunidad se presentaría.

− ¡Mi nombre es Raimbow Dash! – ante ese descuido por su ego herido la unicornio logro darle con un rayo de magia logrando paralizarla por completo a corta distancia del suelo y no en las alturas, ya estando en tierra la unicornio lavanda se acercó a ella para mofarse de su situación.

– No te molestes en moverte Dash, entre más lo hagas más te dolerá pero no te preocupes, la Princesa Celestia puede revertirlo. Es irónico que cayeras tan fácil en un truco tan bobo como este, nos vemos Raimbow Crash – Con esto Twilight se alejó al galope para llegar a la bóveda de los elementos y dejar Canterlot antes de que los guardias encontraran a su amiga y dieran la voz de alarma.

Eran casi las tres y media de la mañana cuando llego a su destino final, la unicornio había perdido algo de tiempo con su encuentro con la pegaso y el evadir a la guardia unicornio, ya estando ahí se dirigió a la entrada de la bóveda donde entro y la forzó rápidamente antes de que alguien más la viera, sin perder tiempo abrió el cofre donde permanecían celosamente guardados y tomo el elemento de la magia consigo y lo deposito dentro de su bolso para salir a toda prisa para dirigirse a la estación de tren.

Tras estar corriendo por todo el castillo y evitando a la guardia real finalmente llego al exterior donde se perdió entre las calles desiertas ahora que su tiempo era limitado. Estaba por llegar a la estación de Canterlot cuando una duda asalto su mente, ¿A dónde iría una vez que se dieran cuenta de lo que hizo?, Twilight pasó mucho tiempo mirando un mapa de Equestria que había tomado en la biblioteca pensando hacia donde podría esconderse, para ese momento eran casi las cinco y media de la mañana cuando encontró el lugar indicado al ver un par islas que le parecieron una muy buena opción.

En la parte norte del Océano Luna se encontraban un par de islas a las que se llegaba por un bosque que tenía un pueblo cerca, el pueblo de Yanhooyer, contaba con una buena suma de dinero que le alcanzaría para lo básico una vez que llegara allá, entre sus cosas contaba con una tienda de campaña para poner en práctica su plan pero antes de proceder replanteo muy bien el tomar el tren en la estación, sin duda las princesas preguntarían por ella en las boleterías y eso no le convenía en lo absoluto pero con el tiempo tan limitado sus opciones se acortaban hasta que vio un cartel con los horarios de los dirigibles, esto sin duda era mucho mejor y podría ir más rápido por lo que decidió colarse en el dirigible del cual no sabía hacia donde se dirigía pero por lo menos sería lejos de Canterlot.

Mientras ella se ponía en marcha para llegar al aeródromo y subir cuanto antes para esconderse, dos soldados de la guardia Lunar que regresaban de realizar su patrullaje nocturno en la ciudad en busca de posibles Changelings rezagados que pudieran haberse escondido cuando divisaron a Raimbow Dash aun con el hechizo de parálisis, temiendo que se tratara de otra incursión de los cambiantes la llevaron directamente con las Princesas mientras daban la voz de alarma.

− ¡Princesa Celestia! , encontramos a esta Pegaso en el patio principal y creemos que alguien se ha infiltrado al castillo para dejarla en este estado, ya hemos dado la voz de alarma para hallar al intruso – informaron para luego dejar a la pegaso frente a la princesa para que retirara el hechizo en ella.

Tras recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo y notar que sus amigas estaban presentes. La pegaso dudo por un momento en decirles sobre lo ocurrido pero al ver lo preocupadas que estaban no le quedo más remedio, eso incluía a Spike, Shining Armor y a las Princesas.

− Raimbow Dash querida, ¿qué fue lo que te paso? – Le pregunto Rarity al verla tan pensativa – Flutershy fue a buscar a Twilight ya que no estaba en su habitación, ¿no te la viste de camino? – preguntaba esperando una respuesta para luego ver como regresaba la pegaso amarillo.

− Esperen un momento, ¿acaso Twilight está perdida? – Tras escuchar esto la princesa del amor estuvo por ir en su búsqueda pero fue detenida por su tía, algo muy extraño estaba pasando y quizás la pegaso celeste podría aclararlo – Antes de hacer cualquier cosa lo mejor es tener toda la información posible para actuar, entonces Raimbow Dash, ¿quién te hizo esto y porque?

− Fue…Twilight, ella fue la que me paralizo, estaba terminando de practicar mi vuelo cuando la vi corriendo por el patio y decidí ver que ocurría, ella me dijo que no deseaba escuchar ninguna disculpa falsa de nadie, que nosotras la defraudamos y que ninguna la apoyo en toda la semana, también dijo que regresaría a Pony ville a recoger sus cosas – tras decir esto todas las chicas comenzaron a sentirse mal. Sobre todo Flutershy quien no soporto más y comenzó a llorar.

– ¡Les dije a ustedes que nos debimos disculpar con ella antes de dormir, ahora ya es tarde y ya no nos considera sus amigas!, si no te hubiera escuchado Applejack todavía tendría a mi amiga, ¡cada una de nosotras le dio la espalda cuando más nos necesitaba! – la pobre pegaso estaba completamente alterada a raíz de lo ocurrido mientras miraba a cada una de las ponys para reclamarles su falta de apoyo moral.

− ¡No intentes cambiar las cosas Fluttershy!, ¡cada una estuvo muy ocupada como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba así que no intentes hacerte la inocente! – le respondió Rainbow perdiendo el temperamento ante las acusaciones de su amiga, si bien era cierto que ninguno quiso escucharla es porque estaban ocupadas con los preparativos de la boda como para notar cualquier cosa extraña - ¡Además si quieres culpar a alguien porque no culpas también a su hermano!, ¡se supone que él es el capitán de la guardia y debió estar más alerta que nosotras en primer lugar! – la respuesta del semental no se hizo esperar ya que él no podría haber hecho gran cosa dado que estuvo bajo el influjo de la magia de la reina de los cambiantes.

– ¡No tienen derecho a juzgarme, ninguna de las seis es inocente en esto! – el capitán de la guardia pudo haberles dicho más pero en ese momento un soldado entro sin aliento al salón dando una grave noticia que los conmocionaría a todos.

− ¡Princesa Celestia alguien robo uno de los elementos de la armonía! – llego alertando a todos quienes terminaron de discutir en ese momento al recibir la noticia. Los presentes corrieron hacia la bóveda de los elementos y efectivamente faltaba el elemento de la magia.

− ¡Esto es inaudito!, primero encontramos a Raimbow Dash paralizada y ahora falta un elemento – la reacción de la regente de Equestria no era para menos ya que solo ella era capaz de abrir la puerta de la bóveda al igual que Discord y de este último dudaba ya que estaba convertido en piedra todavía.

− Pero Princesa, ¿quién cree que pudo robar el elemento de la armonía? – preguntaba la pony granjera cuando en eso se escuchó a alguien que tosía detrás de ellas, Dash se mostraba seria ya que al fin había entendido el porqué de la actitud de su amiga y él porque estaba corriendo por el patio.

− Twilight… ¡fue Twilight quien robo el elemento!, durante nuestro enfrentamiento pude ver que se dirigía a esta dirección por lo tanto creo que fue ella.

− Por favor chicas primero traicionamos a Twilight y ahora la acusamos de robar un elemento, ¿en qué clase de amigas nos estamos volviendo? – Fluttershy se negaba a creer que su amiga hubiera sido capaz de hacer tal cosa aun con las pruebas que había.

− Pero querida, ya viste lo que le hizo a Raimbow. Además no hay indicios de que alguien más entrara al castillo así que por ahora debemos considerarla como sospechosa, a mí tampoco me gustaría pensar que fue ella pero dado lo sucedido esta semana no lo sé – las palabras de Rarity sonaban en las cabezas de cada pony ya que tampoco deseaban creer eso pero en el caso de la pony amarilla solo fue algo que la molesto aún más.

− ¡¿Aun dudas de Twilight?! , ¡¿Rarity que clase de amiga eres?! , ¡Prefiero pensar que fue uno de esos cambia formas a que fue ella, no me importa si ustedes quieren darle la espalda al menos yo apoyare su inocencia! – Fluttershy estaba cerrada a entender razones ya que su culpa le cegaba a ver más allá de su conflicto personal, se mantenía reacia a creer lo que los demás dijeran aun cuando hubiese pruebas que demostraran sus acusaciones. De esa forma salieron tristes y dudosas, ya que si de verdad fue su amiga quien robo el elemento entonces tendrían que ponerla bajo arresto e interrogarla por sus acciones.

Mientras tanto la unicornio lavanda sin saberlo estaba a mitad de camino hacia Manehattan donde el dirigible en donde se había ocultado recogería algunas telas, libros y suministros médicos para distribuirlos al este de Equestria, durante el viaje Twilight comenzó a revisar los equipajes de los pasajeros tratando de encontrar cosas que le fueran útiles una vez que tocara tierra así como algo para disfrazarse y que nadie la reconociera.

− Veamos, este vestido me servirá ya que cubre por completo mi cuerpo y puede ocultar mi cutie mark, este sombrero tan ancho es perfecto para ocultar mi cuerno y parte de mi rostro. Ahora veamos que tenemos en esta otra… Tintes para melena y son varios colores, los tomare todos eso hará que pase completamente por otra poni sin problemas, estos lentes de contacto rojos también me servirán – conforme seguía revisando los equipajes Twilight alcanzo a divisar una caja que se encontraba medio escondida entre algunas pacas de tela – Veamos qué es esto, ¡¿libros de magia de nivel experto?!, ¡esto es increíble!, libros como estos solo se encuentran en colecciones privadas – Ella continuo revisando hasta que no encontró nada más que le pudiera ser útil y comenzó a revisar cada libro encontrando hechizos que jamás había visto y que podrían serle útiles ahora que estaba escapando.

Tras toda la conmoción ocurrida en Canterlot la alerta comenzó a extenderse rápidamente entre los puestos de avanzada del ejercito solar, el pasar de las horas y la incertidumbre de no saber nada sobre el paradero de la unicornio lavanda comenzaba a ser preocupante ya que las investigaciones apuntaban fehacientemente a que ella había sustraído el elemento de la magia, para este punto ya había transcurrido casi un día completo desde su escape cuando la Twilight sintió como el dirigible comenzaba a reducir su velocidad y a descender sorprendiéndola ya que desconocía por mucho el plan de vuelo de la nave.

− _Hemos llegado Manehattan, por favor todos los pasajeros prepárense para el desembarque en breves minutos_ – el mensaje del capitán despejaba sus dudas pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para descender de la nave aunque ahora le sería más fácil hacerse pasar por un pasajero, todavía le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

− Parece que este será el viaje más largo que nos ha tocado y por lo que supe capitán, aún tenemos que recoger otro cargamento de telas y suministros médicos para el nuevo asentamiento al norte de Equestria, parece que finalmente se establecerá una pequeña ciudad y ya están armando un pequeño hospital, según la información de mi hermano el más cercano se encuentra a trecientas once millas y han tenido muchos heridos durante el trayecto – comentaba el contramaestre mientras cuidaba el descenso de la nave, el capitán, un viejo y curtido semental miraba al firmamento mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa tomando como rutina el viaje sin mostrar mucha emoción por ello.

− Una distancia considerable, por lo cual considero debe ser mucho material el que vamos a cargar, informa a la tripulación que carguen los tanques auxiliares. No quiero que tengamos problemas hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

– Según se apenas tendremos lugar para los medicamentos, el Harmony se encargara de llevar el resto de las cosas en unos días aunque si me lo pregunta hubiera sido una mejor idea dejarles el trabajo a ellos, su área de carga es del doble que el Olympia, ¿no lo cree capitán? – Informaba el poni mientras hacia las últimas maniobras para el descenso – Supongo que nos tomara como medio día cargar todo antes de volver a elevarnos, espero que no tengamos contratiempos.

Un par de días más tarde las cosas no marchaban bien en la capital de Equestria, tras la desaparición de Twilight, la búsqueda de la unicornio se había extendido más allá de Canterlot y del pequeño pueblo de ponyville pasando por los pueblos aledaños, en ningun lugar había información sobre ella y eso comenzaba a preocupar a todos.

− Princesas, todos los soldados han revisado cada lugar de Canterlot y sus alrededores y no hay rastro de mi hermana, los reportes de Pony ville informan que no ha regresado desde que salió para los eventos de la boda, solo nos queda asumir que puede estar escondiéndose en algún lugar de Equestria – el ánimo de Shining había decaído desde esa noche y se sentía culpable así como las demás, su pequeña hermana estaba desaparecida y aparte estaba el detalle del robo a la bóveda de los elementos.

− Shining tenemos que encontrar a tu hermana, si ella tiene el elemento debemos pedirle que lo regrese y debemos explicarle que todo fue un malentendido y disculparnos todos con ella, sé que entenderá que solo deseamos eso – la esposa del capitán Armor también estaba preocupada por quien alguna vez fue una linda potrilla a la que cuido con mucho amor y que ahora estaba asustada y confundida.

− No se preocupe Princesa, mis amigas y yo buscaremos nuevamente en Pony ville. Sé que ella debe estar por los alrededores – decía Applejack tratando de levantar el ánimo de todos a pesar de que ella también comenzaba a dudar en que su amiga aun estuviera por el pueblo.

Mientras las portadoras se retiraban para regresar a Pony ville. En Canterlot se decidió intensificar la búsqueda a un área mucho mayor ya que se temía que el elemento de la magia cayera en los cascos equivocados, ajeno a esto en Manehattan. En el Olympia ya estaban terminando de asegurar la carga después de algunos contratiempos y pronto estarían listos para partir a su destino, el pueblo de Yanhooyer sería el destino prioritario en la ruta de vuelo por lo que harían pocos descensos a menos que fuese necesario, para Twilight saber el destino de la nave era perfecto ya que no necesitaría arriesgarse mucho por los caminos.

Tras revisar amarras y otros detalles importantes la nave volvió a ascender hacia los cielos lista para reanudar su marcha a su destino, por su parte la unicornio lavanda comenzó a revisar entre las nuevas cosas para ver que podía serle útil y tras una breve inspección de algunos contenedores se hizo de algunos medicamentos así como de herramientas que podrían serle útil para más adelante, sobre todo para su plan con el cual dejarían de buscarla y así planear su venganza contra las que alguna vez llamo amigas. Mientras guardaba su nuevo botín algo llamo su atención más al fondo, con ayuda de su magia comenzó a mover con cuidado algunas cajas hasta sacar algo muy familiar escondido entre el cargamento de telas, un gran cofre con el emblema de una de las familias de unicornios de renombre se erguía ante ella y lo que lo hacía especial era el hecho de que era de un linaje de magos de elite y no dudaría que encontraría algo muy útil dentro, en definitiva abordar el dirigible había sido una excelente opción que la tendría ocupada por un largo rato.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville continuaban con la búsqueda de Twilight pero esta no arrojaba ningún resultado favorable. Ya todos los ponis tenían dos días buscándola desde que la guardia solar había reclutado algunos voluntarios para la búsqueda e incluso a los potros de las escuelas se les pidió que dieran aviso por si lograban ver a la unicornio lavanda en algún momento.

− ¿Applejack, porque se fue Twilight? – preguntaba su pequeña hermana mientras la seguía junto con sus amigas.

−Vamos AppleBloom a lo mejor hay una buena razón, como que la llamaron de emergencia para algún favor en otro pueblo y por eso no ha regresado – las palabras de la pequeña Scootaloo no podían estar más alejadas de la verdad pero para la pony granjera, era algo en lo que quería creer.

− O tal vez Twilight se puso de paranoica y ninguna la apoyo en toda la semana teniendo razón o algo así – tan solo basto que la pequeña unicornio dijera eso para alterar un poco a la pony de tierra quien difícilmente lograba disimular, era curioso como la hermanita de Rarity tenía la misma habilidad que Pinkie para descubrir ciertas cosas.

− Vamos nuestras hermanas no serían capaces de hacerle eso a Twilight, ¿cierto Applejack? – la mirada de la potrilla se clavaba en la de su hermana mientras esta pensaba que responderle para guardar las apariencias.

− Si, como haríamos algo así… – comento la granjera mientras soltaba una risa algo nerviosa y viendo a otro lugar para evitar que se diera cuenta de la verdad.

Las tres pequeñas no dudaron en creer la palabra de Applejack porque la conocían bien. Pero algunos estudiantes que estaban cerca y habían escuchado parte de la plática sospechaban que algo más podría haber pasado por la risa nerviosa de la poni mayor, esto dio pie a que se creara un rumor el cual decía que la desaparición de la unicornio no era por el motivo que había dicho la guardia solar.

El tiempo seguía avanzando y ya habían transcurrido tres días desde la desaparición de Twilight y las cosas seguían estando tensas, durante la mañana del cuarto día Flutershy se encontraba en el mercado comprando algunas cosas cuando comenzó a escuchar algunas conversaciones de algunos ponis que hablaban sobre la desaparición de su amiga, esto la hacía sentir muy incómoda ya que sentía que los ponis la miraban con mala cara y hablan entre si sobre ella haciéndole creer cosas que no eran.

− _Escuche por boca de mi hija que ella y sus amigas traicionaron a una unicornio en Canterlot._

− _Si yo también lo escuche y se dice que a la que traicionaron era su amiga, yo me moriría si una de mis amigas se comporta de esa forma conmigo, incluso la negaría como amiga si la volviera a ver._

Incluso unos ponis que solo llegaron a visitar Pony ville hablan de lo pasado en Canterlot.

− _Cariño escuchaste, se dice que en Canterlot ataco la Reina Chrysalis._

− _Si lo escuche, al parecer suplanto a una Princesa que estaba por casarse, dicen que una unicornio lo descubrió pero nadie le creyó, al menos eso se rumora ya por toda Equestria._

− _Si y yo sé que es cierto, ya que mi hermano fue el guardia que se ocupaba de cuidar la entrada a la capilla, toda la semana Twilight Sparkle estuvo diciendo que la princesa Cadance había sido suplantada, ninguna de sus amigas la apoyo, y su hermano la borro de la lista de invitados a la boda para que al final fuera cierto y ella apareciera con la verdadera Princesa. Por lo que supe nadie se disculpó con ella y su hermano no la volvió a agregar a la lista de invitados luego de que gracias a ella se salvó Equestria y a su esposa._

– _Ella supo la verdad toda la semana y nadie la apoyo, ni su familia, ni sus amigas, no me extraña que este desaparecida después de pasar por eso, yo también escaparía si me trataran de esa forma, con amigas así para que quiero enemigas – Decía una yegua a una pareja en sus vacaciones._

Flutershy estaba por irse con la cola entre las patas hasta que Applejack apareció frente a ella, la pobre pegaso no dudo en refugiarse en su amiga después de haber escuchado los comentarios de esos ponys que solo la hacían sentir culpable.

− No hagas caso a esos comentarios de la gente terroncito, ellos no saben nada sobre ese asunto o de cómo fueron las cosas en verdad así que deja de preocuparte por eso o terminaras perdiendo la cabeza entiendes. A quien le importa si creen que traicionamos a Twilight, ese es solo nuestro problema – le dijo con calma y serenidad pero esto no calmaba a su amiga en lo absoluto, todo este problema había comenzado a afectarla y los comentarios solo traían a ella esa sensación de culpabilidad.

− ¡Pero Applejack todo ellos tiene razón no la apoyamos, de verdad la traicionamos! –le decía en voz alta para luego alejarse de ahí dejando a la granjera algo pensativa, las cosas definitivamente no mejorarían hasta que pudieran encontrar a su amiga y traerla de vuelta.

Mientras tanto en el dirigible. La unicornio lavanda dormía plácidamente en una improvisada cama después de haber estado practicando hechizos en algunos potrillos curiosos que habían estado rondando por la bodega de carga, no le fue sencillo pero logro dominar gracias a ellos la manipulación etérea y el borrado de memoria, al menos con eso se sentía a salvo por ahora pero no sería por mucho tiempo, un escuadrón de pegasos de la guardia real se acercaban al dirigible a toda velocidad para tratar de hablar con el capitán, este al darse cuenta de su presencia ordeno que redujeran la velocidad del Olympia y se prepararan ya que algo debía de estar pasando para que la guardia solar intentara abordarlos. Mientras parte de la tripulación acompañaba al capitán para recibir a los guardias estos ya se habían posicionado apenas aterrizaron y comenzaron a revisar cada esquina del dirigible.

− Señor, en nombre de la corona de Equestria le pido haga descender la nave para una revisión general, estamos en busca de una chica perdida, la hermana menor de nuestro Capitán y creemos que pudiera haber abordado a escondidas.

Esto desconcertó al viejo semental pero siendo una búsqueda en nombre de la corona accedió a sus demandas ordenando al contramaestre que descendiera en el próximo claro para que la guardia real realizara su trabajo, no paso mucho para que el Olympia comenzara a descender nuevamente a tierra desconcertando a los pocos pasajeros así como a la fugitiva quien no dudo en creer que algo andaba mal, aprovechando que su tamaño le permitía moverse por los ductos de ventilación pudo ver que la guardia real había abordado la nave y comenzaban a separarse para buscarla, esto comenzó a asustarla ya que podrían encontrarla y regresarla a Canterlot donde quizás enfrentaría un juicio y terminaría con un destino incierto. Si eso ocurría jamás podría completar su venganza, el tiempo ahora era crucial y las opciones muy limitadas ya que no podía tele transportarse dado que aún estaban a demasiada altura y corría el riesgo en ser vista por alguno de los guardias y seguir escondida tampoco era una opción. Necesitaba crear una especie de distracción que le diera el tiempo suficiente y fue cuando pensó en lo que podría servirle, sabotearía la nave de forma que los mantuviera ocupados incluso cuando estuvieran en tierra.

Con cuidado se abrió paso hacia el armazón del dirigible y una vez ahí comenzó a rasgar la lona en diferentes secciones con ayuda de un cuchillo que había sacado de uno de los equipajes, con esto el helio comenzó a escapar rápidamente más no era suficiente para crear la distracción que necesitaba hasta que dirigió su mirada a los motores y al depósito de agua de los tanques de lastre, una sonrisa maniática se dibujó en su rostro mientras saboteaba los motores y usaba un hechizo de calor para hervir el agua del tanque. Terminado esto regreso a su escondite para preparar su escape, sin embargo no calculo bien el daño que había causado ya que el cambio de presión debido a las rasgaduras se acrecentó dañando aún más los motores haciendo que descendieran más rápido de lo que deberían, en el puente trataban de nivelar al Olympia pero los tanques de lastre no respondían lo cual termino alarmando a todos en la nave ya que de seguir así se estrellarían sin remedio.

La guardia solar no perdió tiempo y se prepararon para intentar reducir la velocidad de la nave atando algunas cuerdas mientras ellos usaban sus alas para reducir su velocidad mas no era suficiente, Twilight comprendió que el daño que había provocado se había salido de control condenando a varios inocentes a una muerte segura, su mente se debatía entre salvarse así misma o ayudar a salvar el dirigible. Parte de ella no quería escuchar a la razón pero al final se decidió a hacer lo correcto por última vez, con ayuda de un medallón de maná que obtuvo de ese cofre se preparó para hacer un hechizo de levitación en toda la nave para reducir la velocidad del descenso. Algo difícil para ella debido a las dimensiones del Olympia pero tenía que intentarlo, no deseaba que alguien ajeno sufriera por sus problemas aun cuando ello significara ser descubierta.

Concentrando una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno comenzó a envolver al dirigible el cual poco a poco reducía su acelerado descenso a tierra, faltaba poco para un aterrizaje seguro pero en ese momento el tanque de agua exploto llevándose consigo parte de la tubería dificultando aún más el trabajo de la unicornio quien luchaba por mantener estable la nave, a la distancia el capitán diviso un claro entre las montañas el cual les serviría para un aterrizaje de emergencia. Twilight estaba llegando a su límite cuando la nave finalmente toco tierra lanzándola al frente por el impacto mientras parte de la carga se salía de su lugar, en un rápido movimiento uso un escudo mágico para evitar que los suministros médicos se dañaran. Con este último gesto ella no volvería a ver por nadie más que no fuera para sí misma, torpemente se dirigió a donde tenía sus cosas para juntarlas y tele transportarse fuera de la bodega y a una distancia considerable del Olympia mientras los guardias y el personal de vuelo atendían a los pasajeros y evaluaban los daños, revisando su mapa diviso que estaba cerca de un viejo poblado minero abandonado donde podría conseguir una carreta para sus cosas y quizás hallar una ruta más segura para evitarse más sorpresas como estas.

En pony ville las cosas seguían difíciles conforme los rumores crecían y muestra de ello la vivirían tres potrillas, en la escuela, Apple Bloom y sus amigas se acercaban a una nueva estudiante con la esperanza de ser amigas y posiblemente unirla a su grupo de aventuras, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla hasta que Diamond Tiara se metió en la conversación para alejar a la chica de ellas.

− Yo que tú me alejaría de esas 3 ponis, ninguna de ellas es de confianza a menos que quieras que ellas te hagan lo mismo que sus hermanas le hicieron a Twilight Sparkle – Le dijo la pedante niña mientras leía un periódico lo cual comenzó a molestar a las crusaders.

− ¿Dices que esas tres son hermanas de las ponys que menciona el diario?, será mejor estar lejos de ellas, gracias por decírmelo.

El tiempo siguió su marcha y pronto llego el final de las clases, ya cuando estaban saliendo de la escuela se acercaron a otra potrilla pero nuevamente Tiara realizaba ese acto con todo pony al que ellas se acercaban, completamente cansadas de esto Scootaloo le arrebato el periódico a Taira y leyó la noticia, casi se le sale el corazón al pensar que Raimbow Dash fuera capaz de hacer algo así ya que por todo Ponyville se hablaba de la noticia sobre Twilight y sus amigas pero hasta ahora se daban cuenta de que el asunto era más serio de lo que creían.

− ¡Crusaders tenemos un grave problema!, si esto es verdad nos han estado mintiendo – Entre las tres continuaron viendo la nota la cual hablaba de manera negativa de las portadoras a raíz del rumor que ellas ya habían escuchado, con eso en la cabeza comenzaron a intercambiar opiniones mientras caminaban a casa.

− Esto es ridículo, nosotras sabemos que nuestras hermanas no son capaces de traicionar a Twilight, nosotras sabemos que todas son muy amigas y han tenido muchas aventuras juntas – decía la pequeña AppleBloom algo molesta por lo que habían leído ya que lo consideraba una calumnia hacía su hermana que era una heroína para Equestria.

− Pero no solo sus nombres sino también sus fotos están en esa noticia, igual debemos preguntarles para que nos digan la verdad – Sweetie Belle no quería desconfiar de su hermana y mucho menos creer lo que decía el periódico, pero después de lo que pasaron el día de hoy ya no estaba muy seguro sobre que pensar.

− Que no se diga más Crusaders vayamos ya mismo a ver a Apple Jack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash para hablar sobre el tema - dicho esto las potrillas se pusieron en marcha para hablar con sus hermanas sobre la noticia y averiguar más sobre lo ocurrido en Canterlot.

Mientras tanto el caminar por el pueblo era un dolor de cabeza para cada una de las chicas. Ya que a donde fueran siempre eran emboscadas por ponis para hablar sobre Twilight o por potros molestándolas mientras les decían traidoras, la que más sufría con esto era Flutershy ya que sin saberlo cada uno de sus queridos animales fue dejando los casas y madrigueras que construyo para ellos dejando los árboles y la propia casa de la pegaso, en esta solo Ángel la esperaba para recibir una explicación sobre la noticia en el periódico.

Por su parte, Pinkie Pie también tenía sus propios problemas aunque ella trataba de ignorarlos siendo como ella era, sin embargo eso no le era de mucha ayuda ahora que las cosas se estaban poniendo más incomodas tal y como lo descubriría en breve, mientras pasaba cerca de unos establecimientos vio como unos ponis estaban leyendo el periódico y hablando de ella cuando la notaron.

− _Mira es una de las cinco ponis que están involucradas en la desaparición de esa pobre unicornio._

− _Es igual a la poni rosa de la foto e incluso tiene su misma cutie mark, que descaro tiene para estar caminando tan tranquila por las calles a sabiendas de lo que hizo._

La pony fiestera se había cansado de que hablaran a sus espadas y se acercó a ellos, sin decirles nada les quito el periódico para leer la noticia la cual termino sorprendiéndola y creyendo que se trataba de un error fue al puesto de periódicos para ver si era cierto pero estando ahí se dio cuenta de que no solo era en uno, diferentes gacetas hablaban del tema y las incriminaban en la desaparición de su amiga por los hechos ocurridos durante la boda de Cadance, esto comenzó a afectarla al punto que su mirada perdía ese brillo tan característico y su melena se alaciaba. Tras comprar unas cuantas copias se dirigió a su trabajo para guardarlos y mostrárselos a las chicas a la primera oportunidad pero en cuanto paso las puertas del Sugar Cube Corner se encontró con ellas.

− Que bien que encontré a las cuatro en el mismo lugar, tengo que mostrarles algo muy importante – les decía la pony rosa a la vez que colocaba todas las copias de los diarios que había comprado sobre la mesa sorprendiendo a las demás por los encabezados.

− Es como les decía chicas fue horrible, todos… ¡todos los ponis hablan a mis espaldas sobre mí!, diciendo lo terrible que somos y que por nuestra culpa Twilight esta desaparecida…incluso mis animalitos se han ido dejándome sola – la tristeza invadía a Fluttershy mientras trataba de mantener la calma por lo que estaba pasando, ella al igual que sus amigas tenían que soportar las habladurías de los otros ponys pero en su caso le afectaba más.

– Chicas esto es importante, por favor lean esta columna que marque con rojo - comentaba la depresiva pony rosa mientras se mantenía mirando los periódicos.

− Pero Pinkie querida, este periódico trata sobre el robo del elemento. O espera dice algo más en la página cinco.

 _Una poni traicionada por sus amigas._

 _Durante las pasadas nupcias de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza la cual encubría una potencial invasión de la reina de los Changelings la cual fue detenida por las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, se recabo más información sobre los sucesos de ese día y gracias a fuentes externas ahora se sabe que la invasión que tuvo lugar pudo haberse evitado a tiempo. Sin embargo esto no ocurrió debido a que la pony que descubrió el plan de la reina Chrysalis fue ignorada en todo momento, Twilight Sparkle la alumna personal de la princesa Celestia fue quien alerto a todos sobre la suplantación de la sobrina de las princesas pero esta así como sus amigas hicieron oídos sordos a sus advertencias, se sabe también que debido a ello fue que la invasión fue posible poniendo en riesgo la vida de muchos ponis, se sabe también que tras los acontecimientos de las nupcias la unicornio antes citada desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno aunque en opinión de este reportero nadie la culparía de ello después de ser ignorada por sus pseudo-amigas, esto solo nos deja una pregunta que cada pony debe hacerse, ¿en verdad merecen ser llamadas heroínas después de lo ocurrido?, ¿valió la pena ignorar las advertencias tempranas de una invasión que se pudo evitar?, en una opinión personal ninguna se merece ese título después de lo ocurrido._

− ¡Fui marcada como una traidora por toda Equestria, no puedo vivir así! – Flutershy salió corriendo mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro tras leer la nota del periódico, hasta este punto se daban cuenta que la situación ya estaba fuera de control y que las cosas empeorarían aún más.

Tras ver la reacción de su amiga el resto de las ponys se mantenía pensativa tratando de hallar una forma de solucionar este malentendido antes de que se saliera de control, sin embargo el daño que la prensa había hecho ya estaba cobrando fuerza al escuchar a un grupo de yeguas hablando mientras las veían con recelo: – Miren chicas, son las pseudo heroínas de las que habla el periódico.

La forma en que se habían expresado término por irritar a la pegaso celeste quien estuvo a poco de reclamarles de no ser por Applejack, está literalmente le obligo a mantener la compostura a pesar de los comentarios que seguían recibiendo ya que no podían dejar que estos las afectaran, tras respirar profundo y tragarse su orgullo regreso a su asiento molesta de tener que aguantar todo esto.

− Raimbow Dash cariño, de nosotras tu eres la más cercana a Flutershy puedes ir tras ella para que no realice alguna locura – Menciono Rarity preocupada por su amiga, a todas les pareció buena idea y la mencionada salió detrás de la pegaso amarilla para evitar que alguien le hiciera algo.

Mientras volaba podía ver como algunos ponis la hacían sentir mal reclamándole y abucheándola con respecto a la noticia. Pero por ahora no tenía tiempo para eso ya que debía alcanzar a su amiga, si ella se estaba sintiendo incomoda con todo esto. Para ella era mucho peor y más por su carácter, Flutershy corría triste y en lo único en que pensaba era en esconderse bajo su cama para llorar sin que nadie más la viera, no soportaba ver como todos los ponis hablan de ella y la forma tan despectiva en que la miraban ya que incluso sus queridos animales lo hacían también.

En su carrera paso a la par de una fuente donde se bañaban un par de azulejos, ella esperaba que el canto de las pequeñas aves le alegraran pero ellos al verla se pusieron tristes y salieron volando en dirección opuesta y lo mismo paso con cada animal que Fluttershy encontraba, ya no se molestaban en verla o en hablar con ella lo cual hacía que su corazón se quebrara al sentirse tan sola al ver como sus amigos en los que podría refugiarse la evitaban. Al llegar a los alrededores de su casa podía ver como sus casitas de pájaros estaban abandonadas, los árboles ya no tenían seres viviendo en ellos y su casa que antes rebozaba de vida silvestre ahora estaba completamente vacía a excepción de su conejo Ángel que la esperaba, ella podía ver como el golpeaba el piso molesto por alguna razón.

− ¿Q-Qué pasa Ángel?, ¿p-porque estas molesto? – Decía entre cortado la pobre pegaso ya que para ese momento se encontraba muy nerviosa por no saber de sus amigos animales o el porqué de su ausencia.

El conejito tomo el periódico y lo levanto mostrándole la noticia a su dueña sin cambiar esa mirada acusadora con que la veía. Ahora entendía por qué los animales la evitaban y eso termino por romper su frágil corazón, Angel solo paso de largo sin dirigirle la mirada dejándola completamente sola en un momento de necesidad. Afectada por lo ocurrido Fluttershy no podía pensar con claridad y el estrés aunado con la tristeza le orillaron a tomar una decisión premeditada mientras entraba a su casa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, no podía soportar la soledad a la que sus amigos animales la habían condenado y mucho menos el soportar el trato frío de los otros ponys, de su armario saco una cuerda la cual ato a la viga del techo para después ir hacia una de las habitaciones donde usando la puerta golpeo sus alas haciendo que la sangre brotara a borbotones, varias veces repitió lo mismo hasta que sus huesos se rompieron en medio de gritos de agonía y dolor dejando un rastro de sangre mientras yacía en el piso, con mucho esfuerzo se dirigió a donde había atado la cuerda y ayudándose con algunos muebles tomo la altura necesaria para luego dejarse caer y terminar así con su sufrimiento. Desde la ventana Ángel miro alarmado como su dueña había decidido terminar las cosas, sintiendo el peso de la culpa y el miedo de perder a su madre adoptiva corrió en busca de ayuda hasta encontrar a Raimbow Dash a corta distancia, este hizo todo para llamar su atención ya que el tiempo era algo crucial ahora.

− ¿Qué pasa Ángel?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?– preguntaba ante la insistencia del pequeño conejo que poco a poco comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa y pensando que quizás algo podría haberle ocurrido a su amiga voló mas rápido para llegar a su casa. No le tomo mucho tiempo para llegar y entrar de golpe solo para impactarse con la escena, su amiga colgaba de lo alto a punto de exhalar su último aliento.

− ¡Fluttershy! – el tiempo parecía eterno para la que se autoproclamaba como la pegaso más rápida de Equestria mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de su amiga y mordía la cuerda para romperla sin reparar en el daño de sus alas, lo único que ella se repetía una y otra vez era: "¡por favor resiste, por favor resiste!", Dash hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hacerla reaccionar pero parecía inútil hasta que logro hacerla toser.

Poco tiempo después las crusaders llegaron a la casa con la intensión de preguntarle a Fluttershy sobre el paradero de Rainbow así como de las demás para preguntarles sobre esa noticia en el periódico, pero al ver la puerta abierta de forma violenta les hizo pensar que algo habría ocurrido y no perdieron el tiempo en entrar para ayudarla pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la pegaso Celeste quien intentaba darle los primeros auxilios.

− ¡Dash que fue lo que le paso a Fluttershy! –preguntaba sorprendida la pequeña Scoot quien veía la escena sin entender que estaba pasando, las otras pequeñas estaban paralizadas al ver las enormes manchas de sangre en el piso imaginando que quizás algún animal del Everfree la habría atacado.

− ¡Niñas necesito que vayan a buscar a Zecora y la traigan aquí lo más rápido posible! – les decía Rainbow algo alterada tratando de contener el sangrado de sus alas y de despertar a su amiga ya que temía lo peor, las tres pequeñas salieron a toda prisa al exterior para traer a la cebra cuanto antes y quizás saber que era lo que estaba pasando y si tenía que ver con lo del periódico de esta mañana.

Ni bien habían avanzado unos metros cuando se toparon con Applejack quien las detuvo al ver lo alteradas que estaban las chicas ya que las miradas que ellas tenían solo podía significar que algo grave había ocurrido en la casa de su amiga dado que venían de esa dirección.

− ¡Applejack debes ir rápido a casa de Flutershy creo que algo le paso, Raimbow le está dando los primeros auxilios!, ¡había sangre por todas partes y...y…! – la pony granjera calmo a su hermana al ver que la situación era grave y les ordeno lo mismo que la pegaso ya que la cebra era la ayuda más cercana que tenían y no se arriesgaría a llevarla al pueblo, mientras las niñas reanudaban su marcha ella se apresuró en ir a la casa para tratar de ayudar también.

Cuando la granjera llego lo primero que noto fue el silencio lo cual le pareció extraño ya que la casa de su amiga se caracterizaba por ser tan llena de vida y armoniosa por el canto de las aves que tenían sus casitas en la entrada y en los arboles cercanos, el ambiente se sentía triste y depresivo lo cual no le dio una buena señal. Por lo que armándose de valor entro consciente de lo que vería por la información que le dieron las niñas, nada más entrar fue suficiente para encontrar a Rainbow al lado de Fluttershy quien seguía haciendo lo posible por tratar de despertarla, Applejack pudo ver como las alas de la pegaso estaban vendadas mas no lograban contener del todo el sangrado dado que se desconocía la gravedad del daño, la granjera no perdió tiempo en acercarse a su amiga para ayudarla y fue cuando noto como Dash se rompía frente a ella por lo ocurrido. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma en la que parecía no tener idea de que más hacer o el cómo encontrar una solución.

− Rainbow tranquila, ella estará bien…no debemos perder la esperanza – las palabras de Applejack intentaban consolarla pero ella parecía tan alejada de la realidad, debió preocuparse desde el momento en que la vio tan alterada por los primeros comentarios, debío seguirla desde que salió del Sugar Cube Corner y no esperarse a que las demás se lo dijeran, debió…

− ¿En verdad nos merecemos esto por lo que paso con Twilight?... ¿nos merecemos este trato injusto por algo que no fue nuestra culpa…? – ninguna dijo nada al respecto ya que esa era una respuesta que nadie podría darles, todo este malentendido por una tontería que su amiga la más inteligente del grupo no pudo superar y que gracias a ello termino con este resultado en el cual una de sus amigas de años yacía en el suelo herida y con graves daños.

− No lo sé terroncito…no fue nuestra culpa y aun así nosotras íbamos a hacer lo correcto con ella pero ahora…si hay alguien que sea culpable de todo lo que está pasando es la propia Twilight al no dar la cara y encima nosotras debemos cargar con ello – el silencio se hizo presente una vez más mientras la granjera comenzaba a buscar entre las cosas de Fluttershy algo para detener el sangrado y limpiar sus heridas, lejos de sentirse mal por todo esto Applejack estaba furiosa por la actitud tan infantil de la unicornio al no enfrentar las cosas de frente.

Con forme el tiempo transcurría el estado de la pegaso no mejoraba y eso comenzó a preocupar a las ponys que ya no sabían que más hacer para hacerla reaccionar, estaban conscientes de que tenían que llevarla al hospital para que trataran las lesiones de sus alas pero no deseaban arriesgarse desconociendo que tan grave había sido el daño que ella se provocó en cuello. Después de que la pony de tierra se enterara del como Dash la hallo al entrar a su casa después de encontrarse con Ángel no terminaba de creerse que ella hubiese sido capaz de tal cosa, incluso ese pequeño conejo ahora se encontraba arrepentido y lloraba al lado de su dueña sin separarse de ella esperando a que despertara para disculparse de lo que había provocado.

No paso mucho cuando volvieron a escuchar las voces de las niñas las cuales ya habían regresado junto con Zecora, la cebra al ver la escena se apresuró a preguntarles a las ponys el como la habían hallado a lo que Dash le respondió impactándola al igual que a las niñas que estaban ahí esperando saber lo que estaba pasando, Applejack se apresuró a sacarlas y pedirles que fueran por Big Mac a la granja para que viniera con una carreta para trasladarla al hospital, AppleBloom algo renuente a ello se puso frente a su hermana exigiendo saber que era lo que estaba pasando pero esta solo se limitó a decirle que le diría todo una vez que Fluttershy estuviera en el hospital ya que ahora no era el momento, la pequeña no dijo nada más y se retiró junto con sus amigas tratando de entender que podría haber causado todo esto y si su hermana era lo que decían de ella en el periódico ya que muy dentro de si se negaba a creer tal cosa, por su parte Zecora terminaba de revisar a la pegaso para intentar reanimarla con cuidado debido al daño que se había provocado en el cuello. Con cuidado fue posicionando su cabeza hacia atrás para que sus vías se despejaran y pudiera entrar más aire, Dash le pregunto en ese momento si no era mejor hacerlo de otra forma pero la cebra le dijo que no debido al daño y a lo inflamado de su tráquea ya que eso podría empeorar todo en vez de ayudar, buscando entre sus cosas tomo un frasco y un gotero para hacer pasar el brebaje que la ayudaría a desinflamar y a mejorar el paso del aire. No paso mucho cuando Fluttershy comenzó a aspirar con más fuerza y a entre abrir sus ojos, esto emociono a la pegaso celeste que no se apartaba de ella así como al pequeño conejo que se abrazaba del rostro de su dueña.

Las cosas parecían mejorar un poco tras pero aún era pronto para relajarse, Applejack montaba guardia afuera de la casa esperando ver llegar a su hermano para hacer el traslado al hospital mientras pensaba en como terminar con todo este malentendido y aunque pedir ayuda de las princesas sería algo bueno de antemano sabía que era imposible, ya tenían demasiadas cosas en sus cascos con lo de Twilight y el elemento desaparecido como para agregar más a la lista, no paso mucho cuando diviso a su hermano a la distancia acompañado de las niñas lo cual la tranquilizo un poco más. En ese momento le informo a Rainbow que intentaran traer a Fluttershy al exterior para llevarla al hospital para que trataran sus alas, con mucho cuidado la llevaron a la carreta y emprendieron el viaje hacia el pueblo acompañados por Zecora quien deseaba saber al igual que las niñas lo que estaba ocurriendo para que la pegaso decidiera hacer lo que hizo.

El trayecto les parecía más largo de lo normal dada la preocupación que tenían pero al menos su amiga ya estaba un poco consciente aunque algo sedada para evitar que el dolor la incomodara, al entrar al pueblo nuevamente un grupo de ponys comenzó a abuchear al grupo llegando al punto de lanzarles objetos. Esto termino por sacar de sus casillas a Applejack quien sin dudarlo arremetió contra ellos ya cansada de la situación, esto atrajo la atención hacia ella quien no dudo en reclamarles su comportamiento y la forma tan hipócrita en que estaban comportándose al creer en lo que decía el periódico a pesar de conocerlas. Llegando incluso a decirles que no levantaría un solo casco en ayudar al pueblo cuando estuvieran en problemas, dicho esto la granjera se separó del grupo para atender un asunto importante mientras los demás seguían su marcha al hospital sorprendidos por la reacción de la pony. En la alcaldía la alcaldesa Mare se encontraba viendo a través de su ventana pensando en lo que había leído en el periódico de la mañana, le parecía increíble las mentiras que decían de las ponys que ella conocía muy bien y la desfachatez de algunos reporteros que intentaron entrevistarla para encontrar algo con que atacarlas, no encontraba una respuesta para lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando su asistente le informo que había alguien que deseaba verla insistentemente pero ella le dijo que no recibiría a nadie pensando que se trataría de otro reportero. La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a la pony granjera con un semblante más serio de lo normal mientras le decía secamente: "tenemos que hablar alcaldesa"…

 **LA CORRECTA CORRECCIÓN DE ESTE FIC SE LA DEBO A** **GHOSTBELL777** **. ASÍ QUE LE DOY MUCHO CRÉDITO POR LA AYUDA CON ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

 **ACONSEJO MUCHO QUE SE UNAN A SU GRUPO DE FACEBOOK, SU NOMBRE ES** **REVOLUTIONS WORLD SI QUIEREN FORMAR PARTE ENVÍEN SU PETICIÓN A GHOSTBELL777 POR PM, ES UN GRUPO QUE LES RECOMIENDO DEMASIADO A CADA UNO.**


	2. Chapter 2

El capitán Armor estaba consternado respecto a la situación que se le presentaba, se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro dentro de su oficina buscando una solución para el problema que tenía entre cascos sin hallar una salida. En cambio, las princesas estaban dubitativas ante la situación y el cómo deberían responder una vez que lograran encontrar a Twilight y así recuperaran el elemento robado.

La búsqueda de antemano estaba siendo muy discreta para que los demás ponis no se enteraran pero era cuestión de tiempo para que la noticia llegara a los oídos de los ciudadanos y con ello estallara la incertidumbre. De vuelta en la oficina del capitán Armor, este fue sacado de sus pensamientos mientras seguían llamando de manera insistente – Adelante – dijo algo cortante esperando escuchar buenas noticias, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un grupo de guardias Pegaso que entraron sin perder tiempo para informar lo que las patrullas habían encontrado hasta ahora.

– En descanso – dijo con una gran y grave voz que denotaba algo de tensión, los soldados acataron la orden de su superior, dejaron de saludar y solo se encontraban firmes ante él – Alguna novedad – cuestionaba, se le notaba ansioso por saber que avances había hasta el momento – Señor – dijo uno de ellos dando un paso al frente – Hemos buscado en cada rincón aledaño a Canterlot y sus alrededores pero no hemos encontrado a su hermana señor, no hemos tenido éxito, no hay rastro de ella o del elemento – al terminar la frase, el capitán se veía algo decepcionado, sus esfuerzos por localizarla habían resultado en un fracaso, no quería perder el temple antes sus subordinados, pero las noticias que le habían dado no lo alentaban mucho.

Se llevó los cascos al rostro, para tranquilizarse y pensar en el siguiente paso que se tendría que realizar, le dio la espalda a los soldados quienes solo se le quedaron viendo cómo se comportaba hasta que otro de ellos rompió el silencio – Señor, eso fue hasta que recibimos el informe sobre un dirigible – tras escuchar esto el capitán dio media vuelta para ver a los 3 soldados quienes se encontraban ahí mirándose entre sí de manera dudosa.

– Repita eso soldado – exigió Armor – Acaba de decir que fue hasta que decidieron revisar el dirigible, explíquese – la confusión ante lo dicho había logrado captar su atención – En efecto señor – comenzó a decir – nos llegó un reporte de una patrulla que se encontraba revisando un dirigible a una distancia considerable de Canterlot, el Olympia para ser exacto, esta patrulla haría una revisión al dirigible una vez que descendiera pero al parecer en la maniobra de descenso tuvo ciertas complicaciones – comentaba.

– ¿Qué clase de complicaciones? – pregunto el capitán Armor interesado respecto a esta noticia – Tal parece fue saboteado – el soldado se puso a buscar la carpeta donde se encontraba el reporte de dicho evento – Hasta donde sabemos el estado de la nave era optimo y su ruta de vuelo era normal, también se anexa un informe climático de la zonas donde la nave atracaría para descarga y carga de mercancías con lo cual se descarta algún error deliberado por parte de las brigadas climáticas – el militar le dio la carpeta del reporte a su superior para que este lo leyera con sus propios ojos.

– Aquí dice que tanto el personal como el material salieron ilesos – comento el capitán al leer el reporte – En efecto señor, así fue – Armor cerro la carpeta solo para ver a los ojos a sus soldados – esto parece un acto de sabotaje deliberado, ¿encontraron alguna pista de ello o que diga el motivo de tal acción? – Pregunto el capitán – Si señor, encontramos evidencia al respecto – comento otro soldado – El dirigible se encontraba en óptimas condiciones como ya hemos informado antes, ninguna de las maquinas presenta una falla por el desgaste de horas de vuelo, de hecho señor, la evidencia que la patrulla encontró para afirmar que fue un sabotaje deliberado fue esta.

El Pegaso le paso una bolsa de plástico donde se encontraba la prueba de la afirmación, Shining lo inspeccionaba a detalle mientras que el soldado continuaba relatando la forma en que había sido hallada la evidencia – Tras controlar la situación la patrulla procedió a evaluar los daños junto con la tripulación quienes a su vez comenzaron a realizar el inventario de perdidas, por increíble que parezca la carga no resultó dañada pero aparecieron varios faltantes que los tripulantes nos aseguraron fueron robadas durante el incidente que casi destruye la nave.

¿Es todo? – pregunto – Si señor, por ahora la patrulla esta peinando toda el área para tratar de atrapar al responsable el cual creemos que debe seguir escondido por la zona – fue lo que contestaron – Enterado, pueden retirarse señores yo informare a las princesas sobre esto, la búsqueda del objetivo primario es de alta prioridad por sobre todo, informen a la patrulla que están a cargo de resolver el incidente del Olympia y que estarán solos en ello, no podemos desperdiciar recursos en atrapar a un simple ladrón – comento el capitán mientras observaba con sumo cuidado la bolsa plastificada, dentro de esta se encontraba un bolso que le compraron los padres a Twilight cuando esta inicio su primer día como pupila de la Princesa Celestia, hecho que los guardias desconocían y se aseguraría de mantenerlo así hasta hablar con la princesa Celestia.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la alcaldesa las cosas parecían estar aún más tensas a pesar del silencio que imperaba. No era una buena señal después de haber escuchado la historia que Applejack le había relatado, cualquier otro pony en su lugar encontraría difícil de creer lo que había escuchado pero la única diferencia entre ella y otros era el hecho de conocer muy bien a cada una de ellas, ninguna sería capaz de hacer las cosas de la que el periódico pregonaba y si debía culpar a alguien de todo esto sin duda sería a Twilight Sparkle, la pony granjera solo se mantenía sería y evadía la mirada de la alcaldesa esperando que al menos ella le creyera y pudiera solucionar la situación de la que estaban siendo objeto sin siquiera escuchar su versión de los hechos, la alcaldesa Mare dio un profundo respiro para luego levantarse de su silla y comenzar a caminar hacia el ventanal de su habitación tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ella.

\- Le juro que todo lo que he dicho es la verdad alcaldesa, por favor créame cuando le digo que ninguna de nosotras sería capaz de tal acto en contra de nuestra amiga, por eso vine con usted para que nos ayude con esta injusticia de la que estamos siendo objeto – las palabras de Applejack mostraban parte de su miedo e ira al no saber a quién más recurrir en caso de que ella decidiera no creerle y aunque lograra tener una audiencia con la princesa ella quizás no sería de gran ayuda gracias a las noticias de la prensa.

\- Por más que pienso en lo que me contaste es algo que encuentro imposible de creer dado que ella es la alumna privada de Celestia…sin embargo yo las conozco a todas y cada una de ustedes como para no creer en tu historia. Pero también debes comprender que esto no se puede manejar a la ligera ya que de hacer algo mal las únicas afectadas van a ser ustedes y sus familias, ¿entiendes lo que trato de decir Applejack? – la granjera solo asintió cabizbaja ante las palabras de la lideresa del pueblo quien seguía mirando al exterior, la armonía y tranquilidad de su bello pueblo se había opacado por la actitud infantil de una unicornio que en su vida lo había tenido todo fácil.

\- Entonces eso es todo… ¿verdad?, debemos doblar los cascos y soportar todo esto gracias a esa estúpida yegua que dijo ser nuestra amiga…maldita la hora en que decidí aceptar su amistad – el humor de la pony terrestre estaba lleno de sarcasmo y enojo mientras pensaba en que haría y el cómo se lo comunicaría a las demás cuando las alcanzara en el hospital pero fue detenida por la alcaldesa quien aún mantenía esa mirada seria en su rostro.

\- Yo no he dicho que no iba a hacer nada Applejack, en este momento a pesar de toda la ira que tengas te recomiendo que la guardes ya que no te ayudara en nada y lo mismo va para tus amigas en cuanto las veas ya que eso es lo que quieren que ustedes hagan, contactare al periódico para hablar con ellos y hablare con el pueblo para que dejen de ser influenciados por hechos externos que solo están causando problemas…y en cuanto a tu amiga Fluttershy, tendrán que mantenerla recluida en su casa ya que ella será el mayor problema que van a tener si quieren aclarar esta situación – la granjera solo asintió mientras se despedía y salía por la puerta pensando en ello, esa Pegaso iba a ser quien terminaría hundiéndolas si volvía a hacer otra escena gritando que se merecían lo que estaba pasando cuando eso era completamente falso, de alguna forma tenía que hacerle entender que nada de esto era culpa de nadie ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas ya que su familia no pagaría por los errores de esa unicornio a la que alguna vez considero su amiga.

De una forma similar alguien más pensaba de manera similar, para despejarse la mente de la noticia sobre Twilight. Celestia había decidido caminar por su jardín, no solo Shining Armor y Cadance se sentían culpables sino que Luna la culpaba a ella y a las 5 guardianas restantes a pesar de que ella estuvo ausente en los hechos principales, Celestia se encontraba oliendo sus rosas recordando cuando había traído a su alumna a este lugar por primera vez hasta que escucho una risa familiar, sin perder tiempo se dirigió al galope a un área específica del jardín donde se alzaba una extraña estatua en una pose de burla.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que tuviera cuidado con forme se acercaba para examinarla, sabía muy bien lo que había escuchado así como conocer al dueño y eso era lo que en este momento la aterraba, tan solo rozo ligeramente la roca con su cuerno cuando un haz de luz la cegó por lo intenso, esto solo hizo que se pusiera en una pose defensiva mientras cargaba de magia su cuerno solo para llevarse la impresión de su vida, ante ella estaba un panorama caótico lleno de formas inconcebibles donde sus queridos ponys peleaban entre ellos, los hermosos colores de sus pelajes ahora eran un frío tono apagado. Pero lo que termino por perturbarla fue escuchar la risa que ahora hacía eco en todo el lugar mientras una enorme figura similar a la estatua jugaba con un par de títeres que resultaron ser la princesa Luna y el resto de las guardianas de los elementos a excepción de Twilight.

−Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡¿Cómo es posible que el este libre?! – las dudas asaltaban su mente conforme retrocedía para evitar llamar su atención pero recibió una descarga mágica que la hizo caer, sin oportunidad a defenderse o levantarse hasta que otra carga mágica la inmovilizaba y levantaba.

−Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos visitas y no es otra que la gran y poderosa princesa Celestia, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, diez o doce quizás?, quien sabe, es difícil llevar la cuenta en un sitio donde el tiempo no tiene importancia.

−No sé quién seas pero si todo esto es tu culpa te juro que recibirás tu castigo – exclamo mientras trataba de liberar se del agarre mágico pero este se hizo más fuerte al punto de casi cortar su respiración mientras una unicornio envuelta en sombras avanzaba hacia ella esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

−Eso es algo que quisiera ver Celestia, porque este mundo que ves pronto será realidad y lo mejor de todo es que no podrás hacer nada sin sentirte culpable, el tiempo se agota y yo regresare.

− ¿¡Que significa eso?! , ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que regresaras?!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo todo había terminado, el escenario caótico que hacía poco había visto ya no existía más y en su lugar solo estaba el hermoso jardín y la estatua de la criatura que seguía en su pose inamovible como si nada hubiese pasado, todo parecía haberse tratado de un delirio causado por el estrés del problema que ahora estaba lidiando o al menos así habría sido de no ser por un insignificante detalle que la estremeció y la hizo correr al interior del castillo para ordenarle a sus guardias que buscaran a su hermana y sobrina cuanto antes y las llevaran a la sala de guerra. No paso mucho para que las susodichas se presentaran sin saber el porqué de la insistencia hasta ver el semblante serio y preocupado el cual no auguraba nada bueno.

− ¿Qué es lo que ocurre como para que requieras de nuestra presencia tan rápidamente hermana?, es que acaso ya hay pistas sobre el paradero de tu estudiante y el elemento que sustrajo de la bóveda real?

−Me temo que es algo peor hermana, hace poco mientras caminaba por los jardines para despejar mi mentes tuve una visión de una Equestria hundida en el caos mientras uno de nuestros viejos enemigos se erigía victorioso por ello, me temo que es muy posible que Discord se libere de su prisión.

−No digas tonterías Celestia, el no podrá escapar de esa prisión, fue encerrado por los propios elementos y solo estos podrían liberarlo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que él es capaz de hacer tal cosa?

−Porque su prisión ha comenzado a fracturarse y mucho me temo que ahora que los elementos están incompletos no podremos hacerle frente, es de vital importancia hallar a Twilight y al elemento cueste lo que cueste porque aparte de él. Otra amenaza esta por surgir y hará equipo con Discord para lograr que la visión que he tenido se cumpla.

− ¿Otra amenaza tía?, ¿acaso Chrisalys regresara junto con sus changelines?

−Me temo que no se trate de ella sino de alguien más, alguien lleno de resentimiento hacia mí al cual no puedo recordar.

−Eso no sería nada nuevo, si tan solo hubieras arreglado loas cosas en su momento quizás no tendríamos este predicamento o quizás solo tendríamos un problema que abatir.

−No es momento para reproches Luna, necesitamos actuar o tendremos un verdadero problema en cascos del que dudo podamos resolver nosotras solas, por lo pronto quiero que te encargues de dirigir la búsqueda junto con Cadance y Shining Armor, yo iré a Ponyville por la mañana para tratar de obtener algo de información de las otras guardianas y de ser necesario traerlas conmigo para que nos ayuden con las brigadas de búsqueda, el tiempo es algo que no podemos desperdiciar en peleas tontas.

La noche sin duda había sido la más incómoda hasta ahora y la mañana poco pudo hacer para mejorar eso, tras despedirse de su hermana. Celestia se embarcó hacia el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville para tratar de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarle a evitar que esa visión de caos se cumpliera, conforme el viento rozaba su melena no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la visión en especial cuando dijo que no sería capaz de detenerla sin sentirse culpable, no lograba encontrarle significado por más que lo pensara pero tuvo que dejar eso para después cuando comenzó a divisar el pequeño pueblo a la distancia, no paso mucho tiempo para que la carroza aterrizara en la plaza del pueblo y con ello se diera cuenta de la tensión que se sentía en todo el lugar por alguna extraña razón, tras divisar la alcaldía se encamino junto con sus guardias de elite para hablar con la alcaldesa y quizás indagar un poco en lo que estaba pasando. Tras anunciar su llegada fue conducida inmediatamente hacia la oficina principal donde al parecer ya la estaban esperando.

−Mis disculpas por llegar sin anunciarme apropiadamente alcaldesa, pero hay un asunto de vital importancia el cual me ha obligado a hacerlo de esta manera y desearía pudiera ayudarme con ello.

\- Si Princesa Celestia, entiendo pero será luego de que hablemos sobre lo sucedido en Ponyville por culpa de los diarios los cuales ya no permito su venta en el pueblo y lo que ello ha generado con la reputación de las chicas.

\- Es un tema muy interesante pero creo que podemos tratarlo después, incluso procederé a castigar severamente a esos diarios en Canterlot y hablare con todos en el pueblo para aclarar los malentendidos.

−No princesa, me temo que esto es algo más urgente que lo que usted pueda decirme, ¿Por qué no da una vuelta por el pueblo y lo ve usted misma?, así podrá decirme si eso amerita o no su intervención…a menos que el tema de conversación sea sobre Twilight de la cual no sabemos nada y desconocemos su paradero aunque quizás alguna de las chicas sepa algo, claro, si es que aún no se han ido de aquí.

− ¿Qué quiere decir con eso alcaldesa?, ¿Por qué las chicas se irían del pueblo?, es absurdo – la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el casco señalante de la alcaldesa hacia una de las mesas de la habitación donde se encontraba un periódico con una serie de encabezados difíciles de creer para ella, la guardiana de la lealtad era buscada por robo de infantes en el orfanato del pueblo, la guardiana de la amabilidad había intentado quitarse la vida y no conforme con ello se había auto lesionado sus alas tratando de auto mutilarse, sin duda las cosas estaban tomando un giro extraño y sin despedirse se dispuso a buscar a las chicas para tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando.

A la primera que visito fue a Pinkie Pie ya que era la más cercana y pudo ver como el ambiente cambio en el lugar, ya no se sentía la alegría de antes y lo que vio la dejo sin habla ya que no era la Pinkie Pie que había conocido. Celestia se encontró con una Poni rosa de melena lacia a la que pudo ver desde la ventana hablando sola y fue recibida de mala gana, al principio pensó que sería parte de la influencia que estaba escapando de la prisión de Discord pero después de hablar un rato se dio cuenta que nada tenía que ver.

\- Pinkie Pie, ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?, todo en ti es lo opuesto a cuando te vi la primera vez e incluso la alegría de este lugar ha cambiado para ser más hostil.

\- Eso pasa cuando desconfías de la palabra de una amiga la puedes perder para siempre como paso con Twilight – Enseguida Pinkie toma un cuchillo y se acerca a Celestia de forma amenazante – Todas hemos cambiado Princesa no tiene idea el cambio que hemos tenido las 5 desde que Twilight escapo de Canterlot.

Celestia solo esperaba ser apuñalada por Pinkie incluso tenía su cuerno brillando por si lo intentaba y fue cuando recibió de ella una rebanada de pastel, mismo que estaba oculto detrás de la pony rosada y antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores tomo la decisión de retirarse.

\- ¡Princesa si piensa visitar a Flutershy le sugiero que vaya al hospital de Ponyville y prepárese, no le gustara como la vera ni la actitud nueva de AppleJack, Rarity y Raimbow ya no están en Ponyville!

Tras escuchar el enérgico grito de la pony decidió pasar antes por la casa de Flutershy, el lugar estaba abandonado luciendo como una tumba, estaba llena de flores y animales llorando frente de esta como si hubiesen tenido una pérdida de la cual no podrían recuperarse, Celestia no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse mal por la escena que lograba ver en el lugar, se encamino entonces a Sweet Apple Acres esperando encontrar a la guardiana del elemento de la confianza pero al llegar no encontró a AppleJack pero si a su hermana sentada en una esquina llorando.

\- Hola, ¿AppleBloom verdad?, ¿se encuentra tu hermana?

\- No Princesa Celestia, ella está en el centro médico cuidando de Flutershy, yo… aun no entiendo que fue lo que le paso, a lo mejor un animal la ataco y…y… – Todo estará bien pequeña, no te preocupes – le decía de la forma más dulce tratando de calmarla hasta que noto una serie de vendajes en su cuerpo lo cual la intrigo – Pero eso no es todo, he escuchado mi familia hablando sobre mandarme lejos del pueblo por el problema que paso en la escuela, AppleJack no quiere que me vuelvan a lastimar, pero yo no quiero estar lejos de mi familia ahora que perdí a mis amigas por lo mismo.

\- Por favor dime que es lo que paso, te prometo que ayudare en todo lo posible para evitar que te alejes de tu familia – la pequeña potranca comenzó a llorar por ello mientras era reconfortada por la princesa quien no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pueblo.

\- Vera usted Princesa – comenzó un poco repuesta - todo comenzó con dos cosas diferentes una de ellas buena y la otra mala, comenzaron a llegar nuevos compañeros a la escuela y mis amigas y yo queríamos que formaran parte de nuestro grupo pero ese mismo día llegaron los diarios de Canterlot y Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se aprovecharon de la noticia para impedir que realizáramos nuevos amigos. Scootaloo le arrebato el diario y nos sorprendimos al leer la noticia paso el tiempo y no pudimos ser amigas de los nuevos estudiantes y los que ya conocíamos nos comenzaron a evitar e ignorar todos decían "Ellas pueden traicionarnos como sus hermanas traicionaron a la unicornio de la noticia".

−Eso fue demasiado injusto y premeditado, las chicas jamás hicieron tal cosa – replico Celestia sorprendida de la forma en que estaban tratando ese tema.

\- Las discusiones entre potros algunas veces terminan de esta forma Sweetie Belle y yo fuimos las que salimos más lastimadas Scootaloo fue la única que tuvo tiempo de defenderse por lo cual los abusivos no salieron ilesos de los golpes y fue cuando las tres fuimos retiradas de la escuela, para proteger a Sweetie Belle. Rarity junto con sus padres se mudaron ayer de Ponyville no me dijeron a dónde. De igual forma Raimbow Dash se llevó a Scootaloo con ella sustrayéndola a escondidas de su orfanato y ahora creen que la rapto y hoy llego la carta donde mis primos de Appleloosa aprueban que me mude con ellos e incluso ya me buscaron lugar en la escuela, dígame Princesa, ¿esta es una de las consecuencias de lo que pasa cuando un familiar traiciona a una amiga?, ¿es justo que mis amigas y yo pasáramos por todo esto cuando fueron nuestras hermanas quienes traicionaron a Twilight?

Celestia atrajo a AppleBloom hacia ella mientras la mimaba y le curaba sus heridas, de esa forma podría partir hacia Appleloosa de manera temporal mientras arreglaba los problemas que ahora había en ponyville y que eran imperantes a solucionar.

-Listo AppleBloom, necesito que seas fuerte mientras esto se arregla pero antes me gustaría saber si sabes algo más, cualquier cosa que puedas recordar.

\- Lo siento princesa Celestia, yo no sé nada más que rumores pero le puedo contar que después de lo sucedido en la escuela y de ver la noticia fuimos a casa de Flutershy y esta estaba como una casa del horror, había sangre por todos lados y Raimbow Dash estaba tratando de reanimarla nos mandó a buscar a Zecora de camino nos encontramos a AppleJack cuando llegamos con Zecora mi hermana no nos quiso dar detalles de nada si no que nos mandó a llamar a mi hermano con una carreta para llevar a Flutershy al hospital, solo podíamos escuchar a ponis hablando a escondidas de nuestras hermanas y de nosotras, AppleJack se desvió en el trayecto y fue a otro lugar, cuando llegamos al hopital los doctores no perdieron el tiempo y rápido la internaron, tal vez opinaban mal de ella pero igual es una paciente. No sé lo que dijeron exactamente, incluso creo que no escuchamos ya que me pareció que la llamaban "la pegaso Flutershy de Cloudsdale, rompió sus propias alas" pero no puede ser cierto, Flutershy no sería capaz de hacer algo así…a consecuencia de eso todas cambiaron y ya no son como antes, mi hermana…creo que está deseando que arresten a Twilight…pero sé que en el fondo no quiere eso, le juro que eso es todo lo que yo se…fue un placer verla Princesa – Las cosas en definitiva se habían salido de control en el pueblo y aunque pudiera ser una exageración algo le decía que todo esto formaba parte de algún plan mayor para el regreso de Discord, pero todavía faltaba hablar con las otras guardianas que aún permanecían en el pueblo y así saber más sobre el asunto dirigiendo ahora sus pasos hacía el hospital.

Al llegar al hospital Celestia pidió se le llevara con Flutershy pero los médicos no estaban de acuerdo con su solicitud debido al estado crítico que esta aun presentaba mientras seguían pensando en qué fue lo que la pudo conducir para llegar a cometer el acto que la llevo ahí en ese estado, pero por insistencia de Celestia estos la llevaron al dormitorio donde se encontraba únicamente AppleJack quien la recibió con una reverencia algo forzada.

\- Disculpe que no actué como debiera pero creo que ya sabrá cómo están las cosas en el pueblo o no estaría frente a mí, si viene a reclamarme algo o solicitar mi ayuda pierde su tiempo, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con esa egoísta – dijo para luego darle la espalda y continuar en su posición mientras veía a la inconsciente Pegaso, Celestia podía ver la fría pose de AppleJack a manera de escudo ante los problemas que debía afrontar sola para evitar que todo su mundo terminara de derrumbarse, "tan fuerte pero tan frágil" es lo que se decía mientras la veía cuidando de su amiga.

\- Tienes razón en tomar esa actitud AppleJack pero quisiera que me escucharas por favor, sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza y que debes proteger por sobre todo a tu familia y a tus amigas…yo también lo haría, sé que Twilight ha cometido errores y este principalmente ha costado más de lo que hubiese imaginado…yo no las culpo a ustedes, no tengo porque hacerlo y eso es algo que ella debería ver por el daño que les ha ocasionado…me gustaría poder solucionar todo esto…

\- ¿P-Princesa…Celestia? – Se escuchó al fondo de la habitación, era Flutershy que estaba recién despertando – P-Princesa…dígame que encontró a mi amiga, yo…debo disculparme…debo decirle que lamento no haber confiado en ella – Decía ella con una voz débil y entrecortada por los efectos de la anestesia – AppleJack…lo siento… yo solo quiero disculparme con mi amiga…Rarity y Raimbow regresaran…Pinkie volverá a ser la de antes…todo estará bie…n – dijo antes de volver a quedar dormida.

-Todo estará bien…nada estará bien y nada volverá a ser como era antes después de esto…no creo que tengamos nada mas de que hablar princesa, solo…no quiero saber nada por ahora, por favor…

La Princesa no dijo nada más y solo se preparó para su regreso a Canterlot mientras se mentalizaba lo que haría una vez que llegara al palacio para tratar de limpiar el nombre de las portadoras. "Dos guardianas se fueron de Ponyville, dos tenían un gran cambio en su personalidad y otra guardiana tomo la pata de la muerte, que podría significar todo eso para Equestria", se decía así misma recordando las palabras de esa pony de sombras las cuales parecían cobrar sentido ahora.

Aunque lo cierto es que las cosas estaban tomando otro giro más inesperado pero por capricho de alguien más, dos días antes de la llegada de Celestia al pueblo las cosas se habían puesto más hostiles de lo normal lo cual orillo a dos de las portadoras a tomar acciones para proteger lo más importante para ellas.

\- Sweetie cariño recoge tus cosas te sacaremos tanto de esta clase como de la escuela, de todas formas ya sabes que los cuatro nos mudamos mañana y es la única forma de impedir que tu hermana y tu sigan siendo molestadas en este pueblo.

\- Pero señores, ¿no creen que lo toman a la ligera al huir de los problemas?, realmente no los resuelve y como maestra de Sweetie depende de mí el cuidarla y velar por su bienestar.

– Pues no parece que cumpla con su trabajo, ¿o no son evidentes los golpes a nuestra hija? – Le renegó la madre de Sweetie Belle – Yo; lo lamento no puedo estar vigilándolas a todas todo el tiempo, lamento que tenga esas heridas de verdad. Pero igual escapar de los problemas no los resuelve.

\- Estas lista cariño tenemos que ir a empacar y nuestro destino es algo que no puedes divulgar, no volveremos a Ponyville así que si les quieres gritar a todos aquí hazlo.

Sweetie Belle se volteó a la clase - Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon todo esto es su culpa, yo era tan feliz en este lugar y ustedes dos tenían que arruinarlo todo – Dicho esto se fue con sus padres a casa. Una hora después llego la directora a recoger a Scootaloo con la misma intención de evitar que regresara a la escuela.

\- Señorita Cherelee no quiero escuchar excusas de su parte, mi preciosa Scootaloo no puede seguir ni un minuto más en esta violenta escuela donde solo la agreden por ignorancia, recoge tus cosas cariño nos vamos.

\- Pero señorita Bunny Pearl...

– Nada de peros, recoge tus cosas en este instante que hay que marcharnos cuanto antes de aquí.

Apple Bloom sabía que sería la siguiente así que recogió todas sus cosas antes de que se lo pidieran, finalmente Big Machintosh llego al termino de las clases a recogerla.

\- Apple Bloom hermanita, la Abuela Smith y yo hemos decidido retirarte de la escuela por ahora, estarás en casa hasta que nuestra familia de Appleloosa responda la carta que enviamos ayer para que puedas estudiar allá.

\- Pero Big no puedes enviar lejos a tu hermana, por favor déjame tratar de arreglar esto – Le suplico la señorita Cherelee pero igual fue en vano.

\- Lo siento mucho señorita Cherelee pero ya está decidido, en casa no podrá seguir recibiendo los maltratos que recibió, despídete Apple Bloom.

\- Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon como Sweetie Belle dijo todo esto es su culpa espero que ya estén satisfechas sus actos de bullying se les fue de las manos esta vez, si fuera una pony violenta las dejaría bien golpeadas – termino diciendo para luego volver a casa en compañía de su hermano mientras las aludidas no sabían cómo esconderse por la vergüenza del momento.

En casa de Sweetie Belle ya se encontraba Rarity con sus cosas en una carreta y con su Boutique cerrada para siempre con las ventanas y puertas entabladas, una vez empacadas las cosas los padres realizaron lo mismo en su casa y partieron rumbo a la estación de tren donde se dirigirían a su nuevo destino en Fillydelphia, Desde ese punto caminaron a la mitad de camino a Manehattan donde se encontraba su casa de playa que la mayoría de los ponys desconocían.

En la noche en el orfanato de la señorita Bunny Pearl Raimbow Dash se escabullo en el interior despertando solo a Scootaloo.

\- Scoot soy yo Dash, he venido por ti hermana ya que también me mudare y quiero llevarte a nuestro nuevo hogar, las dos viviremos juntas - Scootaloo no se lo pensó dos veces, el saber que viviría en la misma casa que Raimbow Dash era un sueño cumplido y en el fondo le pesaba tener que abandonar Ponyville, pero tomo sus cosas y escúter para partir con Dash teniendo el cuidado de que Pearl no la escuchara salir.

Sweetie Belle y Rarity ya habían partido, cuando Dash llego a la estación no sabía el lugar y no las esperaron a lo cual decidieron ir a otro lugar aún más alejado de ser necesario, en el mapa reviso y tomo la decisión de ir a Yanhooyer, así las 2 partieron sin saber lo que el destino les deparaba ya que por ironías de la vida, ese era el mismo pueblo en que Twilight se encontraba ahora.

 **Pido disculpas por durar tanto tiempo en publicar un capitulo nuevo, quien lo diría poco más de un año si les parece corto es porque me quedo demasiado largo y lo tengo que dividir en dos o tres partes.**

 **Como siempre le doy la mitad del crédito por este capítulo a Ghostbell777 y les recomiendo su grupo de Facebook llamado Revolutions World.**

 **Les recuerdo a todos también que este Fanfic se da en un mundo alterno al de la serie.**

 **Y espero sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tras varios días siguiendo las pocas sendas transitables. Finalmente habían logrado llegar a la única estación que no estaba bajo vigilancia de la guardia real, Ranbow Dash se mantenía al margen al tiempo que veía a la distancia con ayuda de un par de binoculares, la pequeña Scootaloo en cambio permanecía dormida por el cansancio ya que no estaba tan acostumbrada a recorrer largas distancias en terrenos de difícil acceso como su hermana, todo habría sido más sencillo volando como había sido el plan desde un principio pero por alguna razón había más patrullas vigilando los cielos y dado que había sacado a Scoot a escondidas del orfanato no era una buena idea dejarse ver, incluso a pesar de ser la más rápida no deseaba cometer errores ahora que llevaba algo muy importante para ella.

¬Bien, parece que esto será sencillo – se decía después de haber observado la rutina de los dos únicos ponys a cargo de la estación de recarga, solo uno de ellos daba un pequeño recorrido ocasionalmente mientras el otro permanecía dormido al pie de la dispensadora, había un área considerable para esconderse mientras esperaban el siguiente transporte de carga y así alejarse lo suficiente con algo de suerte.

¬ ¿Que pasa Ranibow Dash?, ¿nos vienen siguiendo? - preguntaba algo adormilada la pequeña potranca que ya se había despertado, muy dentro de ella se preguntaba si esto habría sido buena idea ya que temía lo que pudiera sucederle a su hermana en caso de que la guardia real llegara a capturarlas.

¬Todo está bien Scoot, encontré transporte para nosotras, no hay mucha vigilancia así que no será problema que logremos abordarlo sin que nos vean.

-¿Que pasara con nosotras después de que lo abordemos?, si nos encuentran te llevaran lejos de mí y me regresaran al orfanato.

-No te preocupes Scoot, no dejare que eso pase y por suerte para nosotras. Esta estación surte a asentamientos lejanos así que una vez que lo abordemos estaremos bien hasta llegar a nuestro destino, pronto seremos libres lejos de aquí.

La pequeña potra sonría por esto mientras Raninbow solo se mantenía pensativa ante lo desconocido sin saber si lograrían estar bien en el destino que fuese al que los llevara el tren pero de que si estaba segura es que la protegería a cualquier costo aun a costa de su propia vida, conforme el tiempo transcurría más eventos se suscitaban en otras partes como si fuesen piezas en un tablero de ajedrez para la diversión de alguien más o al menos así empezaba a considerarlo Celestia, tras la visión que había tenido en los jardines varias ideas recorrían su mente tratando de encontrar algo que lo conectara con ese suceso y con ese pony de sombras que la perturbaba, "Pronto nos volveremos a ver", era la frase que también comenzaba a preocuparla ya que en sus recuerdos no lograba ubicar ningún pony o criatura que encajara a esa descripción ya fuese aliado o enemigo, los reportes de búsqueda seguían siendo negativos pero también la desconfianza hacia Shining Armor comenzaba a aflorar al ver los nulos avances de la búsqueda pensando que quizás trataba de proteger a su hermana pero así como tenía estos pensamientos los desechaba mientras se decía así mima que se trataba de su familia de quien estaba desconfiando.

La princesa Luna por su parte seguía sin lograr ubicar a Twilight a través del mundo de los sueños e incluso no lograba hallar la puerta a estos, aun con la poca experiencia de la unicornio en magia y pociones sería imposible que esta lograra seguir despierta por tanto tiempo, algo no estaba bien y si quería llegar al fondo debería retroceder sus pasos para encontrar pistas sobre ello en la habitación que se le había asignado cuando llegaron para la boda, era una suerte que su hermana prohibiera el acceso tras lo ocurrido y la orden siguiera vigente, tras dirigir sus pasos ahí entro haciendo a un lado la barrera mágica y comenzar con su investigación a la vez que escaneaba todo con su magia para recrear lo ocurrido ahí esa noche. En segundos la habitación se ilumino con una tenue luz azul que empezó a reconstruir todo en forma espiritual e incluso a una versión de la propia Twilight que se encontraba agazapada en el rincón más alejado, su mirada mostraba desesperación y miedo al tiempo que sus ojos miraban a todas direcciones como si buscaran algo que no debería estar ahí.

-Parece que no estábamos tan equivocadas, Twilight estaba siendo acosada por algo en su habitación que ella no podía ver... ¿me pregunto si eso habrá tenido que ver con sus acciones al sustraer el elemento de la magia de la bóveda real?, quizás si exploramos un poco más la habitación podamos encontrar más pistas sobre lo que ocurrió después – se dijo así mismo mientras hacía brillar su cuerno para que las acciones que ocurrieron ahí esa noche avanzaran de forma más rápida.

Como si de una película muda se tratara la princesa de la noche repitió una y otra vez lo que había visto tratando de encontrar algún detalle aparte del que ya había encontrado, cualquiera que viera lo que ella pensaría en el acto que la unicornio habría perdido la razón lo cual no justificaría sus acciones. Pero no la princesa Luna, algo dentro de ella le decía que había mucho más tras el robo y posiblemente la vida de Twilight podría estar en peligro, pero sus pensamientos así como su investigación se vieron interrumpidos de pronto al abrirse la puerta rompiendo el hechizo que ella había lanzado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Luna?, esta habitación esta clausurada hasta que empiece la investigación, no quiero que se altere la información que aun pueda haber aquí.

-Por favor Celestia, tus investigadores son ineficientes y siempre se están saltando conclusiones y pistas importantes para ahorrarse el trabajo y eso lo sabes muy bien, prefiero hacer la investigación por mi cuenta antes de que decidas hacer algo que lamentaras después.

-No estoy de humor para discusiones hermana, si quieres decirme algo hazlo sin tanto rodeo, siento que esto no está llegando a ninguna parte y que quizás Shining Armor pueda estar ocultándome información sobre la búsqueda de su hermana por alguna razón

-Solo he encontrado un indicio, no sé si este conectado con el problema que estoy teniendo para encontrarla a través de sus sueños pero de ser así entonces se trata de una entidad poderosa como para bloquearme por completo -tras decir esto la princesa de la noche observo como el rostro de su hermana cambiaba a una expresión más seria como si también estuviera relacionándolo con lo que ella ya había vivido en esa visión.

-Luna por favor, usa el amplificador mágico e intenta localizar a Twilight, no quiero pensarlo pero temo que quizás ese ente este cazándola.

-Hare todo lo posible hermana pero el amplificador mágico no es una garantía para localizarla, necesitamos a las portadoras y sus elementos, si ellas se sincronizan quizás logremos ubicarla de forma más exacta pero hasta entonces no puedo hacer mucho.

-Daré la orden de inmediato para que localicen a las que están ausentes, yo me encargare de ir a Ponyville para traer a las otras personalmente y de explicarles la situación.

Con un plan en mente a seguir. Ambas se encaminaron a hacer lo suyo, para Luna sería una noche agotadora usando su magia más allá del límite para tratar de romper ese bloqueo que le impedía encontrarla mientras que para Celestia sería más difícil dada la nueva y renuente actitud de las chicas por culpa de los periódicos, a veces se preguntaba si valía la pena proteger a los que causaban daño a otros con este tipo de acciones pero era algo que no podía evitar aunque quisiera, la noche finalmente comenzaba a cubrir los cielos y con ella las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento como los espectadores nocturnos, para Rainbow Dash una noche como esta ameritaría un largo y relajante vuelo nocturno para sentir el viento bajo sus alas . Pero por ahora se conformaría con pasar desapercibida en el lugar al que el tren las llevara, subir había resultado ser lo más sencillo e incluso se habían acomodado en un vagón el cual era usado para albergar trabajadores cuando estos eran requeridos, su buena fortuna les sonreía incluso al saber del destino de la carga ya que era un viaje directo sin escalas lo cual les permitiría descansar sin preocupaciones de las patrullas de búsqueda.

De la misma manera en ponyville. Cierta granjera pensaba lo mismo al observar el cielo estrellado perdiéndose en recuerdos de tiempos mejores tratando de alejar su mente de los problemas actuales que la habían estado agobiando, pero el tener a Fluttershy a su lado aun en esa cama balbuceando de vez en cuando el nombre de Twilight mientras pedía perdón seguía irritándola pero aun podía mantenerse serena, una y otra vez se repetía así misma que no se rebajaría a caer en el juego de los demás, toda esa furia la reservaba para alguien más y disfrutaría el momento en que debiera liberarse de ella pero hasta entonces se mantendría como hasta ahora, la noche siguió su curso y nada relevante había ocurrido por lo que pronto podría retirarse y dejar a Pinkie Pie a su cuidado.

-¡Hola amiga!, ¿qué tal estuvo tu noche, hubo fantasmas y cosas raras que ameriten una gran fiesta? – la actitud despreocupada y un tanto extraña de Pinkie no sorprendieron para nada a la pony granjera más sin embargo le sorprendía lo rápido que había asimilado el problema como para tomarlo como algo sin importancia más sin embargo era algo que no le interesaba saber.

-Si los hay créeme que ella se ha encargado de alejarlos con sus gimoteos de culpa y su actitud tan infantil, vendré a la misma hora así que... – en ese momento AppleJack noto que el semblante de su amiga había cambiado por completo mostrándose ligeramente irritada.

-La buena y siempre honesta AppleJack se siente incómoda de una pobre pony que está en cama, awww, es una lástima que ella no pueda defenderse de eso – el tono que la pony rosa estaba usando estaba cargado de ironía y sarcasmo a la vez que la veía con cierto desprecio lo cual comenzaba a enervarla.

-¿Qué henos significa eso Pinkie Pie?

-Oh tontita, eres lenta para darte cuenta de que estoy hablando y muy boba para entenderlo.

-No estoy para juegos maldita loca, si tienes algo que decirme a la cara hazlo de una vez o juro que... – un fuerte golpe en el rostro acallo su reclamo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar otro más se hizo presente arrojándola al suelo sin que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo.

-Nunca jamás te atrevas a llamarme loca AppleJack, te guste o no debes aceptar las cosas como son ahora y hasta que encuentren a Twilight para que explique en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando se fue con el elemento lo mejor que podríamos hacer seria darle el beneficio de la duda, ¿o es que ese cerebro tuyo se secó por falta de aire a causa de ese sombrero que no te quitas para nada? – la sonrisa socarrona que ahora le mostraba termino por hacerla explotar, sin perder tiempo la pony granjera se levantó para tratar de asestarle una patada pero era algo inútil, la forma en que Pinkie Pie se movía y reaccionaba a cada intento dejaban muy en claro que ella era más fuerte y lo demostraría nuevamente al arrojarla hacia el otro extremo de la habitación haciendo un enorme escandalo con ello.

-¡¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí dentro?! , este es un hospital. Miren nada más lo que hicieron, ¡si tienen algún problema que arreglar háganlo afuera donde no dañen nada!, ¡¿he sido clara con ello señoritas?! – la enfermera Red Heart había ingresado a la habitación al escuchar el ruido mientras realizaba su ronda encontrándose con la habitación hecha un caos, y una de las ponys en el suelo, no tuvo que pensar mucho para deducir lo que estaba ocurriendo para reaccionar así.

-Lo siento Red Heart, solo le mostraba a Appleack un movimiento que aprendí para alejar a los ponys indeseados, por favor no te molestes, yo me encargare de limpiar todo y hare que se vea más brillante

-De acuerdo y si ya terminaron les recuerdo que nada de ruidos a menos que deseen que su amiga se altere.

Pinkie Pie solo esbozo su gran sonrisa mientras lentamente se giraba hacia AppleJack para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados y decirle a manera de ultimátum "no me vuelvas a llamar loca o terminaras aquí y yo estaré encantada de cuidarte" la sonrisa se había vuelto sombría al igual que la mirada de la pony para luego volver a la normalidad, la adolorida granjera se levantó y sin decir nada más se dirigió a la salida mientras bufaba por lo ocurrido, Fluttershy por su parte comenzaba a despertar y antes de que le preguntara algo a su amiga esta tomo su rostro con ambos cascos al tiempo que ponía la mejor de sus caras para decirle a manera de susurro _"hoy tu y yo vamos a tener un grandioso día. Y si te escucho decir otra vez las mismas estupideces que has estado diciendo, entonces tu conejito lo va a pasar muy mal, ¿y tú no quieres que eso suceda verdad?"_ , la pobre Pegaso comenzó a sentir el miedo de las palabras de su amiga quien ahora le miraba de forma maliciosa mientras dibujaba una sonrisa que contrastaba a la perfección haciendo que de manera instintiva respondiera con una débil negación, sin duda las cosas no estaban yendo a mejor ni por asomo para el grupo de amigas.

Con el pasar de los días las cosas que estaban en aparente calma volvieron a complicarse nuevamente después de que al sobrino de Celestia se le fue de la lengua un comentario en el que hacía alusión a un robo ocurrido en la bóveda real de la cual solo era posible abrir con su magia, tan solo basto eso para que ese pequeño comentario corriera como la pólvora a oídos de la prensa que ahora en mayor número empezaban a presionar a la gobernante por respuestas ante tal hecho y del porque no lo había hecho público, Cadance hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para lidiar con los reporteros con ayuda de su esposo pero era tal la presión junto con las preguntas que no falto el que uniera el robo con la desaparición de la estudiante personal de Celestia, si los pobres supieran cuan acertado habría sido ese comentario en su momento, por su lado la princesa de la noche seguía presionándose cada vez más con tal de lograr entrar en el recinto de sueños de Twilight pero seguía siendo algo imposible de lograr, de alguna forma algo estaba bloqueándola de tal forma que por más que se presionaba así misma terminaba por ceder cayendo sin fuerzas, su magia no era suficiente para pasar esa barrera que la estaba conteniendo y el amplificador de magia no estaba dando resultado ya que fuera lo que fuese lo que impedía su búsqueda estaba muy ligado a lo que había ocurrido esa noche en la habitación de la unicornio.

-Maldición, no es posible que mi propio recinto sea usado por alguien más, tengo que encontrar la forma de pasar ese bloqueo si quiero contactar con ella, si tan solo tuviera más poder mágico quizás…

-Luna…por favor dime que has logrado pasar ese bloqueo del que me informaste – pregunto la voz de Celestia algo desanimada ya por el tiempo que había transcurrido hasta ahora sin resultados.

-Lo siento hermana pero me temo que quien esté detrás de esto sea más poderoso que yo, no importa cuanto lo intente aun con el amplificador simplemente no logro pasar esa barrera, simplemente no lo entiendo – Luna intento reincorporarse pero era tal el agotamiento que no o logro, su hermana solo meditaba tratando de encontrar alguna forma de ayudarla hasta que se decidió a hacer algo que quizás sería peligroso.

-Puede que haya una manera Luna, si Cadance y yo alimentamos con nuestra magia al amplificador quizás haya una oportunidad de pasar esa barrera…pero no sé si eso pueda afectarte

-Basta de ir a la segura hermana, si queremos encontrarla afrontare los riesgos que sean así que ve por Cadance y hagámoslo, el tiempo es un lujo que no debemos desperdiciar – Celestia se veía preocupada por ello pero su hermana tenía razón, las visiones que tuvo eran una señal de un desastre futuro y si no actuaban ahora que podían hacerlo quizás no podrían evitarlo.

Mientras Celestia se dirigía a buscar a su sobrina, la princesa de la noche se dispuso a tomar una poción para recuperar su energía y magia gastada hasta ahora en todos los intentos fallidos que ya habían empezado a molestarla completamente, no paso mucho para que su hermana regresara y trajera además a Shining Armor quien al escuchar lo que tenían pensado hacer no lo dudó ni un instante para ayudar si con ello podían traer de regreso a su hermana.

-¿Estas segura que esto funcionara tía?, no quisiera albergar falsas esperanzas en ello – la mirada de la princesa del amor reflejaba toda la tristeza que mantenía dentro de sí y que se negaba a exteriorizar, quería tener algo de esperanza pero también el temor en ella se acrecentaba ya fuera por el fracaso o porque su tía resultara herida por lo que intentaban realizar.

-Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas cariño, una vez que sobrecarguemos el amplificador todo quedara en cascos de Luna, solo necesitamos unos segundos para lograr ubicarla y esta es nuestra mejor opción para lograrlo – la mirada de Celestia lo decía todo, estaba muy decidida a probar cualquier método que pudiera llevarla hacia su estudiante y así averiguar si había alguna conexión con su visión de días atrás.

-Antes de que empecemos creo que será necesario que beban esto, necesitan toda su fuerza y energía para lo que vamos a hacer ya que no sabemos cuan desgastante sea, solo necesitamos una cantidad considerable así que no hagan nada tonto que pueda arriesgar su integridad por favor - tras esa única advertencia. Luna les proporciono una poción a cada uno para revitalizarse nuevamente, los nervios comenzaron a aflorar en el grupo pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Tras alistar todo y asegurarse de que no tendrían distracciones. La princesa de la noche se posicionó en el centro de la habitación mientras miraba de frente un cristal de tamaño considerable el cual levitaba sobre una plataforma a la vez que cambiaba de color de forma lenta y secuencial al tiempo que su hermana, sobrina y su esposo tomaban posición formando un triángulo, poco a poco la magia comenzó a hacerse visible en sus cuernos mientras esta se concentraba en la punta para acto seguido salir en forma de un potente haz de luz que impactaba al cristal el cual comenzaba a aumentar su brillo incandescente, con forme pasaban los segundos el brillo seguía en aumento al punto en que llego a ser imposible mantener los ojos abiertos en la habitación, Luna no perdió tiempo y concentrándose con toda su fuerza se adentró nuevamente al recinto onírico dispuesta a romper esa barrera finalmente.

Tal como en otras ocasiones la barrera que la bloqueaba resistía sus embates pero ahora que el amplificador estaba siendo cargado con más energía mágica esta estaba cediendo poco a poco fracturándose por el significativo aumento de poder, pronto comenzaron a formarse fisuras que la princesa de la noche aprovecho lanzando un potente rayo haciendo que finalmente explotara, finalmente había eliminado la barrera y ahora estaba lista para iniciar su búsqueda o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, tan pronto como comenzó a moverse la oscuridad comenzó a cubrirlo todo con un manto tan denso que daba la impresión de tragarse todo en un instante, la atmosfera poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse pesada y fría como si de una pesadilla se tratase. Sin perder tiempo uso su magia para crear una enorme esfera de luz para desvanecer la negrura que la rodeaba pero esta se negaba a desaparecer.

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!, ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda desvanecer esta oscuridad, no lo entiendo? – la desesperación comenzó a aflorar en ella al ver que sus intentos eran inútiles, por más magia que usara la oscuridad no se desvanecería y lo peor llego cuando comenzó a escuchar una tenue risa que poco a poco subía de intensidad hasta hacerse insoportable.

- _Así que eras tú después de todo, no imagine que pudieras pasar mi barrera pero creo que te subestime un poco aun que me ahorras las cosas al estar aquí, pronto podremos divertirnos esparciendo el caos y la oscuridad._

 _-_ ¿Quién eres tú y porque me hablas con tanta familiaridad? , ¡Exijo que te muestres! – un miedo inexplicable comenzó a apoderarse de ella mientras se mantenía viendo a todas direcciones tratando de encontrar el origen de la voz.

- _Pobre, pobre princesa Luna, ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy hablando contigo?, tú eres completamente prescindible y no te necesito para el juego que estoy armando._

Antes de que pudiera replicar la energía oscura comenzó a compactarse tratando de aprisionarla lo cual la hizo reaccionar rápido creando una esfera de luz para evitarlo, por más empeño que ella pusiera no lograba expandir la esfera que luchaba por mantenerse a la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida, mientras esto ocurría en el mundo onírico las cosas en el mundo real no iban nada bien, el cuerpo de la princesa Luna se tensaba al tiempo que usaba más magia del amplificador el cual había aumentado la cantidad de luz que despedía, Celestia supo de inmediato que algo había salido mal y se apresuró a romper el lazo para recuperar a su hermana pero era imposible dada la cantidad de poder mágico que se desbordaba sin control, temiendo lo peor le ordeno a su sobrina y a su esposo a que abandonaran la habitación y se alejaran lo más posible, Cadance se rehusaba a abandonar a sus tías pero Shining la tomo y la saco de ahí haciendo caso omiso a sus suplicas anticipando lo que podría pasar.

Empleando toda su magia, Celestia comenzó a cargar el cristal amplificador una vez más haciendo que este comenzara a salirse de control por el exceso de energía, poco a poco pequeñas fisuras comenzaron a ser visibles al tiempo que alcanzaba su masa crítica, solo tenía una oportunidad para rescatar a su hermana quien ahora gritaba desesperada mientras la energía emanaba de su cuerpo trazando marcas de luz que no eran otra cosa que energía mágica buscando donde salir, usando toda su fuerza creo un campo de contención para debilitar la conexión pero en ese momento el cristal comenzó a resquebrajarse por lo que puso su atención en el campo mágico para reforzarlo y contener la explosión que se avecinaba, un poderoso haz de luz se dejó ver a la distancia para luego extinguirse en un parpadeo, la habitación había quedado destrozada y del cristal solo quedo un fino polvo que se había esparcido por todo el piso mientras que en el otro extremo dl cuarto se vislumbraba una débil Celestia que cubría con sus alas el cuerpo de su hermana mientras seguía manteniendo un campo de protección sobre ellas, Cadance ingreso a la habitación en compañía de su esposo y algunos guardias para llevárselas a la enfermería para atenderlas lo antes posible, en especial a la princesa de la noche quien había recibido más daño.

Mientras eso ocurría en Canterlot alguien más estaba por pasar por una experiencia amarga, tras llegar a su destino en uno de los asentamientos cerca de Yanhoover un par de Pegasos finalmente se sentían libres de sus perseguidores, tras el largo viaje en tren Rainbvow Dash no perdió el tiempo y tras hacerse pasar como un par de hermanas buscando un nuevo inicio en un nuevo lugar, a primera instancia la zona se veía algo rural pero eso era algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto aunque se molestó de que el clima del lugar se manejara a su voluntad ya que eso reduciría sus opciones de trabajo, los primeros días la pasaron en un modesto hotel mientras investigaba sobre el lugar, sin embargo los ponys del lugar eran algo reacios a hablar sobre el tema con extraños por lo que de inmediato salía con cualquier ocurrencia como Pinkie pie para evitar llamar la atención, no paso mucho para que encontrara un trabajo sencillo en el Mesón del lugar como camarera y ganar algunos bits extra ahora que ya había gastado una buena parte de sus ahorros en la construcción de una casa sencilla, Scootaloo por su parte no tuvo muchos problemas para encajar con el lugar aunque debía guardar las apariencias. En especial por su nula habilidad para el vuelo la cual hacía pasar desapercibida con el uso de un chaleco que le daba la apariencia de un pony de tierra.

-Dash… ¿crees que ya hayan dejado de buscarnos? – pregunto la pequeña potrilla algo preocupada de que la guardia llegara y se llevaran a rainbow arrestada.

-No lo sé pero lo mejor es que no pienses en eso por ahora, estamos muy lejos y cubrimos nuestro rastro como para que nos hayan seguido…y te recuerdo que te dirijas a mi como North Wind, no podemos llamar la atención y arriesgarnos a que alguien nos delate con la guardia del destacamento, pasamos por mucho como para terminar atrapadas aquí – respondió con actitud tranquila esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que le servía un par de tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de leche.

-Tienes razón Da…North Wind, dejare de pensar en eso y me creare una imagen genial para que todos me admiren y vean cuan genial soy – la pose de victoria de la pequeña saco una pequeña risa de la Pegaso mayor quien solo le revolvió un poco la crin para después sentarse a desayunar.

-Bajo perfil Scoot, no olvides que podrían descubrirte por ello.

-No eres nada divertida, entonces seré como la señorita Bunny Pearl, quieta, divertida, misteriosa y valiente – Dash solo le dio una mirada seria para después sonreír y encogerse de hombros.

-Oye, yo también soy valiente, no es justo que solo la imites a ella – le comento a manera de reclamo y broma para ver que podría responderle.

-Lo sé, ¿pero si te imito no nos descubrirán a las dos?

-Buena esa Scoot, termina tu desayuno y alístate para la escuela y recuerda ir directo al Mesón cuando salgas para comer, no quiero que termines comiendo las cosas raras del tendajón del señor Barrells – _sin duda ella sabrá arreglárselas_ , era lo que se decía mientras veía el reloj de la pared, aun le quedaba algo de tiempo para ordenar algunas cosas antes de salir al trabajo aunque de estar en ponyville lo más seguro es que aun estaría durmiendo en su cama para levantarse tarde como solía hacerlo.

No cabía duda que las mañana eran animadas en este nuevo lugar, a pesar de cómo se veía. Harbor Star of Dawn era un sitio animado y sencillo a pesar de que algunos de sus residentes se mostraban un poco reacios a abrirse por completo a ponys nuevos, de lo poco que sabía del lugar es que el asentamiento se diseñó para la minería y el comercio de madera, en menor escala para la pesca aunque se obtenían buenos ingresos de ella por la venta a terceros así como recorridos en barco, aunque claro, esto último junto con la minería ya no eran actividades que se realizaran lo cual mermo parte de la economía del lugar, los lugareños argumentaban que una criatura marina rondaba en el área y era muy agresiva con los barcos que se aventuraban cerca del perímetro de la isla Berbén, una pequeña porción de tierra visible desde el muelle y donde se supone estaba establecida la primera cantera y las minas que ahora permanecían abandonadas. También por otra historia que contaban los lugareños sobre criaturas y fantasmas que reclamaron su tierra de los ponys invasores, algo que para ella se escuchaba más como un cuento para asustar potrillos antes ir a dormir, pero lo cierto es que si lograban divisarse algunas construcciones pero nadie iba allí e incluso los guardias del destacamento eran muy estrictos con los Pegasos o embarcaciones menores que intentaban aventurarse y comprobar si eran ciertas las historias.

Para Rainbow Dash eso hubiera sido como estar en la piel de su personaje de ficción favorito pero no era tonta, sabía que no podía darse el lujo de ser imprudente dada su situación así como intentar burlar un cerco de la guardia solar, definitivamente había algo más en esos cuentos de viejas pero por ahora solo se preocuparía por tratar de hacer una vida y mantener el perfil bajo al menos hasta que otra cosa tomara prioridad en la agenda de los guardias, tras terminar el desayuno se despidió de Scootaloo quien se retiró para ir a la escuela mientras ella limpiaba los platos y se alistaba para ir al Mesón a trabajar, sin duda lo más cansado para ella era teñir su melena de un tono cenizo y usar ese vestido amplio para mantener oculta su cutie mark, si Rarity la viera seguro que le daría el ataque mientras le recriminaba por su mal gusto aunque francamente eso le importaba poco.

Tras terminar las pequeñas cosas que tenía se terminó de alistar y se encamino hacia su lugar de trabajo mientras pensaba en lo que podría preparar para la cena, trabajar en este lugar era lo más aburrido según sus propias palabras pero al menos eso tenía su encanto ya que podía relajarse más y prepararse solo para la hora de cerrar que era cuando la clientela aumentaba significativamente. Aunque eso animaba el cierre del establecimiento, aunque esa mañana las cosas iban a ser diferente y muestra de ello fue el pequeño tumulto que se había creado frente al Mesón donde al parecer discutían sobre algo muy acaloradamente, el sentido común le decía que pasara de ello pero la curiosidad pudo más aunado al aburrimiento del lugar sin saber lo que ello desencadenaría.

-¡Les digo que es cierto, hay alguien viviendo en la isla Berbén!

-De seguro lo imaginaste después de beber tanta sidra, nadie ha puesto un casco en ese lugar desde que ese demonio despertó de sus entrañas.

-¡Se equivocan, les digo que hay alguien viviendo ahí!, si no me creen pueden preguntarle al encargado de la guardia, el también vio lo mismo que yo.

-¿De ser como dices porque no han organizado un grupo de búsqueda?, o mejor aún, ¿Cómo pudo alguien pasar el cerco e incluso a esa criatura que ataca a todo lo que se acerca?

-Eso…

-Solo son visiones tuyas, nada… - ni bien se terminó la frase cuando un grito proveniente del muelle capto la atención de todos haciendo que se dirigieran allí para ver con sus propios ojos lo que afirmaban.

-¡Hay un pony en la isla, hay un pony en la isla!

Rainbow no perdió el tiempo y también se dirigió al muelle donde pudo divisar a la distancia un pequeño cuerpo que se mantenía viendo hacia el asentamiento, todos estaban sorprendidos de que un pony estuviera aun en ese lugar pero tan pronto alguien trajo unos binoculares para ver de quien podría tratarse el pony se disolvió en el aire, esto lleno de temor a todos que no perdieron el tiempo en ir a sus casas a refugiarse pensando que lo que habían visto podría tratarse de un mal augurio, Dash en cambio se mantuvo inamovible sin creer en lo que había observado, no es que se negara a creer lo que había visto dada las experiencias del pasado pero sin información sobre lo que ocurría en ese lugar no podría sacar una conclusión, era como ver una versión del bosque Everfree a la distancia y rodeada del mar, decidió no perder el tiempo y se apresuró a llegar a su trabajo donde algunos ponys se habían refugiado para beber algo con que calmar sus nervios. Al tiempo que seguían su conversación con la dueña de lugar quien se mostraba demasiado seria por lo ocurrido.

-Se los digo sin temor a equivocarme, se trata del fantasma de esa pony.

-No, esto debe tratarse de alguna de las criaturas que ahora habitan la isla, no creo que sea su fantasma.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?, todos vimos claramente que se trataba de un pony…o el fantasma de uno al menos – comento un parroquiano al tiempo que se mostraba pensativo, era como si tratara de recordar algo importante sin lograrlo.

-Me cuesta creer que se trate del fantasma de esa pony, aun si lo fuera ya debería haber ascendido a la luz y no estar atrapada ahí – dijo la dueña del lugar mientras servía algo de sidra para tratar de calmar el ambiente al tiempo que le hacía señas a Rainbow para que trajera algo caliente, ella no perdió tiempo en ello ya que al parecer la plática se estaba poniendo más interesante de lo que creyó.

-¿Olvida que murió por un gallo dragón?, esas pestes son un peligro en toda regla

-No me lo recuerde, su cuerpo quedo irreconocible y altero a todos orillándonos a abandonar Berbén para no tener el mismo final.

-Supe de parte de la guardia que tras el incidente se realizaron patrullas para capturarlos y enviarlos lejos pero nunca encontraron a los susodichos, la decisión de abandonar Berbén fue más que nada por el temor a una criatura desconocida que se cobró la vida de un pony.

-Sin mencionar que ella era un unicornio, la pobre no tuvo oportunidad contra lo que haya visto pero al menos estamos a salvo y esa cosa esta atrapada allá junto con la criatura que repta en las profundidades.

Una pony muerta, una unicornio que había sucumbido ante lo que fuera que habitaba ese lugar y que causo que quienes vivían allí buscaran refugio en esta ubicación, algo no terminaba de cuadrar con este lugar y el solo hecho de mencionar a una unicornio ya hacía que valiera la pena investigar qué era lo que ocultaban realmente, el turno después de ello se había vuelto aburrido al punto en que terminaron cerrando temprano dado el miedo que aquella visión había causado, incluso la noticia había llegado a la escuela donde los niños habían entrado en un estado de pánico que termino por suspender las clases lo cual no molesto en nada a Scootaloo quien ahora regresaba a casa en compañía de su hermana que todavía se encontraba pensativa por lo ocurrido.

-¿Tú crees que en verdad se trate de un fantasma North Wind?

-Francamente no sé qué creer, se lo que vi y aparte esta esa conversación que escuche en el Mesón sobre una unicornio, algo raro está ocurriendo aquí y temo que podamos terminar involucradas Wheels – respondió la Pegaso a Scootaloo quien seguía tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo esto.

-Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con lo que me contaron los chicos en la escuela

-¿Tu sabes algo esto y no me lo dijiste? – la mirada de incredulidad por parte de Rainbow Dash tomaron por sorpresa a la potrilla quien imagino que su hermana quizás ya sabría sobre ese tema en particular pero al parecer era todo lo contrario.

-No creí que fuera algo verdadero, nosotras vivíamos en ponyville y con todas las cosas raras nunca paso nada como esto…aunque Applebloom me conto una vez algo que le ocurrió en un lugar llamado Sunny Town en lo profundo del bosque Everfree.

-¿Sunny Town?, ustedes sí que leían muchas historias de horror, cuando lleguemos a casa me gustaría que me contaras sobre lo que te dijeron tus amigos de la escuela, puede que haya una pista sobre lo que ocurre en este asentamiento.

La noche llego a las pocas horas y todo parecía regresar a la tranquilidad mientras se levantaba una leve bruma como si quisiera borrar lo sucedido el día de hoy, Rainbow Dash se encontraba lavando los platos de la cena mientras Scootaloo se había retirado a descansar, su mente aún se encontraba algo divagante tras el relato que escucho de su pequeña hermana por parte de sus compañeros de la escuela así como del objeto que esta tenía consigo hasta el momento de su muerte, algo muy en el fondo le decía que quizás, solo quizás podría tratarse de su amiga ausente más sin embargo no sabía nada más como para afirmarlo e intentar escribir a Canterlot de manera anónima sobre esto, necesitaba estar completamente segura de ello y solo había dos formas, a través de algún guardia del destacamento o ir a la propia isla Berbén a conseguir respuestas aun a sabiendas del peligro que eso representaba.

Los días transcurrieron sin más percances en el asentamiento, las investigaciones de la Pegaso poco habían avanzado dado el recelo con el que manejaban esa información aunado y en especial por el objeto que había sido robado casi en sus narices a las pocas horas que trasladaron los restos a su cuartel, todo parecía indicar que la única forma de obtener respuestas sería ir a la propia isla y adentrarse en el asentamiento minero a sabiendas del riesgo que esto traía, su mejor opción sería llegar desde el aire para evitar a la supuesta criatura y usar una nube para pasar desapercibida, necesitaría también algunas cosas para abrirse paso así como una linterna aunque de estar Pinkie Pie aquí le habría encantado obtener esos lentes de visión nocturna que solía usar en ocasiones cuando quería sorprender a alguien.

-Deja de tener la cabeza en las nubes cariño, tenemos buena clientela este día como para distraernos

-¿Eh?, s-si lo siento mucho Honey Crips, creo que he estado leyendo demasiado antes de dormir.

-Nada con excesos cariño, por ahora ocúpate de atender las mesas antes de que se pongan gruñones por la tardanza – le dijo a la vez que sonreía puesto que ella también solía pasar por lo mismo cuando tenía su edad, esto alivio un poco a la Pegaso quien no perdió tiempo en hacer su trabajo para evitar que se repitiera de nuevo.

-Nunca creí que vería este lugar tan lleno con las cosas que me ha tocado ver en estos días.

-Te acostumbraras rápido, además es porque habrá bruma densa y nadie quiere estar afuera cuando llegue el ocaso, nunca sabes que puede ocurrir en noches como esa y más estando en este lugar donde ya has visto que no hay cosas normales

Esto hizo que esbozara una sonrisa pensando en que sería la mejor oportunidad que podría tener para ir a esa isla sin que la detectaran, tendría que preparar todo una vez que saliera del trabajo así como evitar que Scootaloo se percatara de su salida lo cual no sería un problema conociendo lo rápido que ella podía quedarse dormida tras una taza de cocoa caliente, las horas transcurrieron con calma y poco a poco la bruma comenzaba a levantarse cubriendo el horizonte y las calles de Harbor Star of Dawn al punto de que las farolas se habían encendido más temprano de lo normal, serían las cinco de la tarde cuando Rainbow regresaba a casa en compañía de hermana quien no dejaba de contar la nueva historia que había escuchado hoy con respecto a la bruma tan densa que ahora había cubierto toda la zona y limitaba por mucho el rango de visión, el ocaso llego finalmente y con ello el asentamiento había sido tragado por la bruma impidiendo ver los últimos rayos del sol, conforme Rainbow preparaba la cena hacía un repaso mental sobre las cosas que necesitaría una vez que la potrilla se quedara dormida aunque eso comenzó a distraerla de su labor.

-¡Rainbow despierta, se está quemando la cena!

-¿Eh, que cosa?, ¡Oh corrales, rápido pásame la tapa Scoot!

-Eso estuvo cerca, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, acaso la guardia estuvo haciendo preguntas? – pregunto la potrilla algo preocupada por la actitud tan distraída que ella estaba presentando ya que no era del todo normal.

-Nada de eso, solo estoy algo cansada. No necesitas preocuparte por eso.

-¿Segura que solo es eso?, ¿no estarás planeando ir a la isla esta noche sin mi verdad? – la pequeña intuía algo pero no se animaba a preguntar de forma directa aunque no parecía que hiciera falta.

-¿Q-Qué isla?, ¿acaso parezco una pony que sería capaz de hacer eso después de ver todas las cosas raras de este lugar así como ese supuesto fantasma? – la Pegaso comenzó a actuar de manera nerviosa y a ser esquiva con su mirada lo cual solo fortalecía lo que la pequeña ya venía pensando.

-Tanto como para saber que has estado haciendo preguntas a algunos de la guardia sobre la unicornio así como del objeto que encontraron junto a su cuerpo y que además desapareció a las pocas horas de manera inexplicable.

-¡¿C-Como...?! – la respuesta de Scootaloo la habían dejado perpleja puesto que había tenido mucho cuidado en no parecer muy obvia para evitar que ella se involucrara, aunque todo parecía indicar que sería todo lo contrario.

-algunos de mis compañeros son familia de algunos guardias, ¿Cómo crees que me he enterado de algunas cosas que te he dicho?

-De haberlo sabido me habría ahorrado muchas cosas y problemas Scoot.

-Y eso no es todo Rainbow, mira esto. Me lo dio una amiga de la escuela y me dijo que así es como se veía el objeto que llevaba esa pony, ¿se parece mucho a la corona que uso Twilight para vencer a Nightmare Moon verdad?

-No solo se parece, esa es la corona que ella uso en esa ocasión… algo no está bien con todo esto.

-Entonces vamos a la isla, de seguro ella fue la responsable de esa visión que se vio a lo lejos ese día y que asusto a todos – exclamo la pequeña ansiosa por estar en una aventura con su hermana aunque a esta no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Es muy peligroso que vengas conmigo, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí y además tienes escuela mañana como para que te desveles.

-Vamos Rainbow, sabes que me necesitas como tu compañera de aventuras y encontrar caminos secretos.

-¿Sabes encontrar caminos secretos Scoot? – le pregunto algo incrédula a la vez que alzaba una ceja contrastando su postura, la Pegaso sabía que esto no era ningún juego y mucho menos debía tomarse a la ligera.

-Bueno no…pero he leído mucho a Daring Doo así que no puede ser tan difícil de hacer, además yo puedo entrar por los huecos pequeños.

-Debo estar loca para hacer esto, alístate que nos vamos en unos minutos y recuerda que me vas a obedecer en todo, no necesitamos correr más riesgos del que ya vamos a correr.

No les tomo mucho el prepararse, equiparon solo lo esencial en una pequeña alforja y tras apagar las luces de su casa salieron con cautela aprovechando la densa bruma que les sería de mucha ayuda para pasar a través del cerco de guardias, tras montar a la pequeña en su espalda extendió sus alas para empezar a tomar altura, el plan que Rainbow tenía en mente era ganar la suficiente altitud para después desplazarse hacia la isla mientras planeaba y evitar llamar la atención con sus aleteos, por suerte el viento estaba a su favor y eso les ayudaría a ganar buena velocidad conforme descendían gradualmente hasta llegar a Berbén.

-¡Esta es la mejor sensación de mi vida!

-Sostente fuerte Scoot, no quiero que te caigas y recuerda que debemos ser silenciosas hasta llegar a esa isla, solo espero que no tengamos problemas.

El trayecto a la isla sin duda comenzaba a traerle buenos recuerdos a la Pegaso mayor de cuando solía hacer sus vuelos nocturnos en el cielo de ponyville, el recordar su viejo hogar era algo que la entristecía pero debía mantenerse fuerte ya que había dejado el pueblo por una buena razón y eso era todo lo que importaba ahora, tras algunos minutos de vuelo comenzó a bajar su altitud calculando la distancia que ya habrían recorrido hasta divisar lo que parecía ser una de las luces del muelle que aun funcionaban a pesar del tiempo y la falta de mantenimiento, con esa señal como guía se perfilo para hacer una entrada rápida aunque nunca espero que toda la estructura de madera estuviese destruida aunque no fue un problema para su aterrizaje, finalmente estaban en la isla Berbén, el hogar de todas las cosas extrañas que pasaban en la zona.

Scootaloo no perdió el tiempo y saco una linterna para iluminar el camino entre la vegetación que ahora cubría gran parte de lo que parecía ser un sendero, al lado de este se veía un viejo letrero de madera el cual estaba partido pero aun podía leerse en el la dirección a seguir para el asentamiento minero, con cautela se encaminaron pasando algunos árboles caídos al tiempo que Dash encendía una vieja farola de aceite para ir marcando con ello la ruta que estaban haciendo y en caso de emergencia saber a dónde dirigirse, aunque para ella sería más sencillo el volar de no ser por lo que estaba pululando en los arboles del lugar, desde que empezaron a adentrarse comenzó a escuchar sonidos provenientes de estos lo cual la tenían en alerta, no quería decirle nada a su pequeña hermana para evitar que se pusiera nerviosa ya que corrían el riesgo de que los gritos de la potrilla desencadenaran algo de lo que no pudieran defenderse.

Tras varios minutos de estar avanzando entre la maleza lograron divisar la barda perimetral del asentamiento, este no se veía tan deteriorado como pensaron y los edificios se encontraban en buenas condiciones lo cual solo les trajo dudas sobre lo que podría estar pasando en ese lugar, el silencio era sepulcral y el ambiente se sentía extraño y vagamente familiar para Rainbow mientras caminaba entre las construcciones viendo hacia su oscuro interior como si algo las estuviese observando muy de cerca, esperando el momento oportuno para atacarlas o cuando cometieran su primer error, el eco de sus pisadas en el suelo de adoquines de las calles no ayudaba en mucho a calmar los ánimos. En especial los de la pequeña que ya empezaba a temblar ya que algo estaba llamándola a manera de susurro lo cual comenzaba a aterrarla.

-R-Rainbow…

-¿Qué pasa Scoot, necesitas algo?

-N-No yo… ¿crees que podamos volver a casa y regresar en la mañana? – decía la pequeña con temor y nerviosismo mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

-Sabes que no podemos venir aquí en la mañana sin llamar la atención de la guardia, además tenemos que explorar los edificios para tratar de encontrar alguna pista.

-P-Pero…

-… Solo quédate junto a mi Scoot, no le prestes atención y no dejes que sus juegos te afecten, solo trata de asustarnos.

-¡¿Tú también la escuchaste?!

-Desde que llegamos me he dado cuenta de que algo no está bien con este lugar, parece como si nos estuvieran guiando hacia una trampa y nosotras estamos yendo directamente hacía ella.

-¿Por qué no corremos hasta el muelle entonces?

-Porque eso es lo que espera que hagamos, los árboles que pasamos están llenos de criaturas y no dudaría en que nos atacaran si huimos, lamento decir esto Scoot pero no nos queda de otra más que seguir su juego, solo quédate junto a mí y te protegeré.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesante a la vez que la atmosfera comenzaba a sentirse pesada a cada paso que daban, tras recorrer un buen tramo Rainbow le indico a la pequeña que entrarían a la posada que Honey Crisp manejaba antes de abandonar la isla, el rechinar de la puerta puso en alerta a la potrilla que se aferró de la pierna de su hermana mientras esta trataba de calmarla, con la luz de la linterna comenzaron a revisar el lugar así como los pocos cuartos del lugar sin encontrar nada extraño de lo que debieran preocuparse, con cautela se acercaron al mostrador y comenzaron a revisar los libros de registro en el que aparecía el registro de una pony llamada Paper Ink cuya procedencia era Ponyville, esto termino por convencer a Rainbow que sin duda se trataba de Twilight dado que ella conocía a la pony Paper Ink y trabajaba en una tienda de carteles, la información que había encontrado sin duda le sería útil para quitarse a la guardia de encima si lograba enviar una carta a Celestia o en su defecto a Shining Armor.

-Bien hemos terminado, es hora de regresar a casa Scoot.

-¿Encontraste algo que sea útil?

-Más de lo que te imaginas, solo necesito enviar una carta a la princesa Celestia y…

- _Me temo que no puedo dejar que hagas eso, mis planes están yendo a la perfección como para que una estúpida Pegaso los arruine por una tonta unicornio_ – una voz hizo eco en el lugar tomando por sorpresa alas hermana mientras se mantenían en guardia ante lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-¡¿Quién rayos eres y donde te ocultas?! , ¡¿Vamos muéstrate ahora cobarde?!

 _-Oh mi niña, temo decirte que le estas ladrando al árbol equivocado pero no te preocupes, te enseñare algo de modales y un poco de mi cálida bienvenida para que veas cuan buena anfitriona soy._

En ese momento la oscuridad comenzó a cernirse sobre ellas hasta tragárselas mientras los gritos de la pequeña se ahogaban en la negrura de la noche hasta desaparecer en el frio y sepulcral silencio, los ecos lejanos de gritos se acallaron tan pronto desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche como si jamás hubiesen existido, tras el pasar de las horas la Pegaso despertaba escuchando a la lejanía el eco del agua goteando así como percibir el aroma de la humedad en las rocas, su visión aún estaba algo borrosa y no recordaba en que momento había perdido el sentido ya que el único recuerdo que venía a ella era el ser tragada por la oscuridad después de escuchar esa extraña voz, tras recuperar su visión pudo notar las débiles luces de antorchas las cuales iluminaban el lugar el cual parecía ser alguna especie de caverna o quizás la propia mina, en ese momento reacciono al recordar que su hermana estaba con ella y comenzó a buscarla al tiempo que se ponía en pie solo para caer sintiendo un enorme dolor del cual no había sido consiente hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?, mi cuerpo está todo adolorido y golpeado… debió serla cosa que nos atacó en la posada, demonios no puedo perder tiempo, necesito encontrar a Scoot cuanto antes.

Haciendo a un lado el dolor. Hizo el intento para volar pero sus alas dolían con cada aleteo que ella daba lo cual solo la hicieron abandonar la idea y comenzar a caminar tratando de encontrar el camino que la guiara hacia su hermana, los pasillos poco iluminados parecían extenderse en una red interminable de túneles y rutas alternativas capaces de perder al más osado de no ser que la mayoría de estos habían sucumbido a los movimientos de tierra y a la falta de mantenimiento, solo el túnel principal era el que se veía en perfecto estado ya que era de creación natural y la roca se veía lo suficientemente gruesa como para sucumbir tan fácilmente, - " _al parecer solo pudo ir por aquí_ " – se dijo así misma al ver que el camino parecía llevarla cada vez más profundo donde las antorchas no lograban iluminar el todo el lugar.

Los minutos pasaban y la incertidumbre del como estaría la pequeña la ponían muy nerviosa, no debió traerla aquí en primer lugar y sobretodo debía haberla escuchado cundo ella le había pedido regresar pero no la escucho. Si algo le llegaba a pasar nunca se lo perdonaría, fue entonces cuando lo escucho ahí en esa semioscuridad en la que se encontraba llamándola a través de susurros al tiempo que se reía de ella, sin perder tiempo y olvidando el dolor de su cuerpo comenzó a trotar de manera lenta para luego ir aumentando su velocidad gradualmente, esa cosa fuere lo que fuere debía de tener a su hermana consigo y no dejaría que le hiera daño así tuviera que arriesgar su propia vida en ello, al llegar al final del camino logro visualizar una vieja puerta de madera la cual derribo de una patada aprovechando el impulso que llevaba, el ruido de las puertas al caer hizo un sonoro eco que reverbero en todo el lugar hasta apagarse poco a poco.

- _Finalmente llegaste Rainbow Dash, aunque es un poco grosero de tu parte lo que le hiciste a mi puerta solo para entrar a saludarme_ – frente a ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser un pony encapuchado con una túnica que le daba la espalda en medio del cuarto oscuro, su suave voz emulaba a una yegua aunque por el leve tono de dulzura que ponía en ella también podía sentirse algo de amargura y odio.

-¿Quién rayos eres y donde tienes a mi hermana?, ¿o es que prefieres que te llame por tu nombre Twilight? – tan solo basto que mencionara ese nombre para terminar sintiendo en su cuerpo un fuerte dolor que aumentaba en intensidad al punto de terminar en el suelo por ello a la vez que la pony comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

- _Nunca menciones el nombre de esa pequeña estúpida en mi presencia si es que deseas seguir respirando, he estado esperando por mucho tiempo para poner en marcha mis planes y tú no vas a interferir en ellos a menos que quieras ver como se extingue la vida de esa niña._

-¡Scoot!, ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste maldita?! – la extraña pony uso su magia para encender las antorchas del lugar al tiempo que le mostraba el cuerpo golpeado y atado de la pequeña Scootaloo que se encontraba inconsciente y respirando con dificultad.

- _Solo jugué un rato con ella pero tal parece que fue demasiado para la pobre, los niños de ahora ya no aguantan mucho como los de antes aunque alégrate. Ella aún sigue respirando aunque eventualmente dejara de hacerlo para pudrirse en un rincón de este lugar._

-¡Eres una maldita desgraciada! – la adrenalina en el cuerpo de la Pegaso corría sin control lo cual la hacían olvidar el dolor al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre ella dispuesta a molerla a golpes pero fue bloqueada por una barrera mágica que solo la enervaron más al punto de decirle –"¡te matare con mis propios cascos Twilight, te juro que lo hare!".

Tras decir nuevamente el nombre de la unicornio esta la proyecto con fuerza a una pared y no conforme con ello comenzó a golearla proyectándola a todas direcciones mientras la energía mágica que emanaba de su cuerpo comenzaba a quemar la raída túnica que caía a pedazos aun ardientes, Rainbow Dash la veía con dificultad y eso no hacía más que acrecentar el odio que estaba dentro de ella al ver que tenía razón. Y que la pony frente a ella no era otra que la propia Twilight que la veía de la misma forma pero con más rabia hasta que esta empezó a sonreír de manera maliciosa y expulso una gran cantidad de magia que ilumino por completo todo el lugar, la luz era tan fuerte que lastimaba los ojos de la Pegaso quien con trabajo lograba distinguir lo que ocurría dentro de esa luz hasta que esta ceso y lo que apareció después difícilmente se le podría considerar un pony, el cuerpo era grande, bípedo y un tanto extraño ya que ahora poseía garras en vez de cascos y los colores de su melena y pelaje habían cambiado a un tono oscuro que contrastaban con esos ojo negros que emitían un halo de luz rija como la sangre, esa cosa que tenía en frente difícilmente podría ser Twilight.

-¿Q-Qué cosa e-eres? – el cuerpo de la Pegaso palpitaba de dolor puro por la forma en que la había tratado, no dudaría en pensar que algunos de sus huesos estarían rotos ya que respirar le era doloroso pero lo que más le estaba sorprendiendo era que no había usado magia para hacer lo que hizo, esa pony que tenía frente a ella o lo que fuese ahora eran algo distinto a lo que fue Nightmare Moon.

 _-En este momento seré tu mejor amiga y tú estarás agradecida por ello, nos divertiremos tanto con lo que he planeado para Equestria y las demás._

-N-No tengo intenciones de ayudar a un m-monstruo como tú, ¿Qué ray-yos le hiciste a Twilight?, ¿Cómo es q-que tenías su apariencia?

 _-Creo que te había dicho que no mencionaras ese nombre en mi presencia, no tengo ganas de perder a mi nueva amiga en este momento y no sería divertido el volverte una marioneta sin voluntad… ¿o lo sería?_

-S-Seas lo que seas e-estás loca, nunca le d-daría mi amistad a alguien c-como tú.

 _-En eso te equivocas querida amiga, ya me la has dado en el pasado cuando esa pequeña idiota llego a tu pueblo natal, fue tan hermoso volver a tener amigos pero de no haber sido por ella yo también me habría divertido en todas sus aventuras… pero ahora eso va a ser diferente, nos vamos a divertir tanto esparciendo el caos en toda esta tierra que olvidaras que alguna vez existió esa pequeña llorona de Twilight,_

 _-¡P-_ Púdrete maldita enferma! - Le grito al tiempo que le escupía a sus pies una mezcla de saliva y sangre que solo término por hacer más grande la sonrisa que esa criatura tenía ya en su rostro.

 _-Esa es una excelente idea Rainbow Dash, pero sera en otro momento, lo que ahora me importa es que me hagas un pequeño favor y hables con la perra de Celestia y le digas que esta vez no podrá salvar a su pequeña niña especial como lo hizo antaño, ansió por ver su cara cuando se lo digas y me recuerde._

-¿Qué t-te hace pensar q-que hare lo que m-me pides?

 _-porque como tu nueva amiga pienso ayudarte a salir de aquí para que puedas llevar a tu pequeña amiga al hospital o al cementerio, no me importa cual elijas aunque deberás moverte rápido. ¡Oh es cierto!, no puedes volar en ese estado que descuido el mío, esto deberá ser suficiente para permitirte volar o lo que sea y no olvides llevarte a esa pequeña, no quiero basura en mi casa –_ tras decir esto un halo de magia oscura cubrió su cuerpo al tiempo que sentía como estaba recuperando parte de sus fuerzas y el dolor comenzaba a disminuir permitiéndole levantarse y mover sus alas, en ese momento la magia de la criatura termino de actuar en su cuerpo al tiempo que las amarras de la potrilla se abrían para dejarla caer.

Sin perder tiempo tomo a su hermana y salió a toda prisa a través de uno de los respiraderos de la mina para llegar al exterior y alejarse de esa cosa, por desgracia su cuerpo no se recuperó del todo y lo podía sentir cada vez que intentaba ir más rápido sintiendo un dolor muy agudo en sus alas que la hacían disminuir el ritmo, en su mente solo se repetía que no se daría por vencida aun si eso le costaba el volver a volar y se presionaba aún más pero su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a obedecerla, tras algunos minutos en el estrecho túnel de respiradero finalmente habían alcanzado el exterior sin saber que su nueva "amiga" ya le había preparado otras sorpresas, los cielos rápidamente comenzaron a cubrirse de enormes nubes de tormenta que en segundos se liberaron en forma de una poderosa tempestad que dificultaba la visibilidad e inundaba los cielos con poderosos rayos y relámpagos.

Visto que la ruta aérea le había sido bloqueada no le quedo de otra que arriesgarse a volar a nivel de tierra donde ya la esperaba otra sorpresa, horribles seres insectoides salieron a cortarle el paso una vez que salió del área del asentamiento abandonado, eran rápidos y sabían moverse muy bien entre la tupida lluvia lo cual no era buena señal y mucho menos el ver esas diminutas fauces llenas de colmillos deseando un pedazo de carne fresca, usando toda su agilidad se internó en el bosque con la esperanza de perderlos pero le era inútil y ya los tenía demasiado cerca, desesperada logro divisar a la distancia una enorme colmena de termitas trueno en lo alto de un pino, era sin duda la peor idea que se pudiera haber ocurrido en tan poco tiempo pero ya no le quedaban opciones. Y aumentando su velocidad se impactó en el suave material destrozando toda la colmena, esto desato la furia de los pequeños insectos que no tardaron en crear una enorme nube que cubrió el área para lanzar una enorme descarga eléctrica que termino por quemar a los insectoides.

Sin embargo para Rainbow esa acción había tenido un costo ya que parte del rayo alcanzo a impactar en su ala derecha entumeciéndola, su velocidad se había visto mermada y aunque ya había dejado el peligro muy atrás aun necesitaba llegar a la costa. Pero algo más estaba listo para impedir que lograra tal cosa, desde las profundidades una enorme sombra comenzaba a emerger en forma de unas enormes fauces que amenazaban con devorarlas enteras, con dificultad Dash logro esquivar la mordida de la bestia del mar mientras se decía así misma - "¡no menospreciare las historias que parezcan falsas, esa cosa es enorme!"- el oleaje tras la salida de la boca de la bestia se embraveció al tiempo que la tormenta se volvía una tromba en el mar agregando más dificultad a la pobre Pegaso, necesitaba ganar altura pero su cuerpo ya estaba llegando a su límite y pronto caería al mar donde sería presa fácil de esa cosa, los gemidos de Scoot la hicieron decidirse a tomar un riesgo mucho mayor por su seguridad y tras empezar a subir ignorando el dolor o la fuerza de los rayos que esquivaba con dificultad se dejó caer en picada para tratar de ganar velocidad con la inercia y en el último momento desplego sus alas logrando un efecto de tirabuzón que aumento su velocidad.

La costa cada vez se veía más cerca y comenzó a aumentar su velocidad dejando muy atrás a la criatura que solo lanzo un gutural rugido que se perdía en la tormenta. Mientras Rainbow ya estaba llegando a Harbor Star of Dawn, una patrulla apareció en ese momento haciendo su ronda de la noche hasta que fueron impactados por ella debido al cansancio, dolor y agotamiento que le hacían muy difícil el seguir consiente y antes de quedar dormida solo alcanzo a decir –"mi hermana… medico… por favor…" - los guardias no perdieron tiempo y rápidamente las trasladaron al destacamento para ser atendidas de sus heridas y más tarde las interrogarían sobre ello y quizás algo más. Mientras que desde las sombras la extraña criatura se mantenía como un espectador dibujando una amplia sonrisa al ver que todo yendo conforme a su plan y pronto les haría una visita a las que serían sus nuevas mejores amigas.

 **Hola, saludos a todos.**

 **Aquí les tengo el nuevo capítulo de este Fanfic, y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Si a ustedes le parece que mi compañero y yo duramos publicando es porque no contamos con mucho tiempo libre, por esa razón es que las publicaciones son muy tardías.  
Pueden esperar el siguiente pero no lo esperen pronto aún tengo que saber que tanto impacto causa este capítulo nuevo.**

 **Igual que siempre doy el 50 % del crédito a Ghostbell777.**

 **A lo cual me fijo recordar que este Fanfic se da a cabo en un mundo alterno al de la serie, espero muchos comentarios.**

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

-._

 _Pareces un dulce ángel cuando está dormida, despierta cariño es momento de que veas nuevamente este mundo con tus ojos._

 **-¿Quién…?**

 _-No-oh, no hables cariño. Aun necesitas reponer fuerzas, todo ese tiempo que te robaron pronto lo podrás recuperar al igual que yo._

 **-Tiempo… si… debo recuperar lo que es mío y entonces…**

 _-No cariño, aun no es el momento de actuar. Pero pronto lo será así que no dejes que ella se dé cuenta o ninguna tendrá lo que quiere, dulces sueños… mi pequeño ángel de las sombras._


End file.
